Post Adam's Choice
by phin33
Summary: Story follows what happens after Adam makes his choice between Bianca and Fiona. Sequel to Adam's Choice
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi

A/N: decided to do the sequel to Adam's Choice while downloading music, so enjoy!

_italics=thoughts_

* * *

><p>"Turn around," Bianca turns her back to Adam, he pulls a blindfold out of his back pocket and ties it over Bianca's eyes. He proceeds to guide her towards her bed, he slowly undresses her until she is only in her bra and panties. He lays her down on her back, "Bee, do you trust me?"<p>

Excitement runs through her body, she trust Adam with her life and especially her body, "of course I do." She feels Adam's lips on her neck, making his way down to her breast, following an imaginary trail. He unhooks her bra with his left hand with ease, "wow Mr. Torres, you're really getting good at that."

"My goal is to get good enough to where all I have to do is look at it and it unhooks itself," he laughs while he traces her inner thigh with his right hand.

"I'd be more than willing to help you with that goal," she takes off the blind fold and pulls Adam by his hair, bringing his face to hers. She looks into his eyes and has nothing but love for him. They have been together for five months now, her longest relationship with anybody. With every guy she has been with, she would get bored within a month, but not with Adam. Her love keeps growing for him every time she looks into his eyes, she just hopes he feels the same way she does.

"What's wrong? It looks like you were deep in thought," lately she has been looking at him with a look in her eyes he can't figure out. He knows most of her looks, when she's mad, jealous,, bored, happy, and of course aroused, but the look she is giving him now, he has yet to figure out and it's beginning to frustrate him. "Bianca, we need to communicate with one another to make this relationship work, without communication things can be misunderstood and lead to unnecessary heartache, so please tell me what you're thinking."

She looks away, she knows if she continues to look into his blue eyes she will succumb to his request and she will tell him how much she loves him, _hey I made the first move and I fought to win him back from the princess. Now it's his turn to make the next move._ Instead of answering him she crushes her lips to his and forces her tongue into his unsuspecting mouth. His tongue quickly falls into rhythm with hers and his hand begins to wonder up her thigh again. The instant his finger enters her she moans into his mouth.

He strokes her tortuously slow, "tell me what you were thinking," she shake her head, so he goes slower, he pulls his finger out, leaving it out for a couple of seconds before entering her again. He continues this slow ministration until she cries out.

"Please Adam, faster! Harder! More!" she knows if he continues to finger her slowly she will give in and tell him what he wants to know.

As if reading her mind he whispers into her ear, "you know I can go much, much slower." _Only a few more strokes and I will win this battle._

"Okay! You win! Adam…I love you, that's what I was thinking," she had lost this battle, _but the outcome will definitely be worth it._

Finally Adam knows what that look in her eyes mean, LOVE. "I love you too Bianca," these four words seem to turn Bianca on even more and all she wants is for Adam to be inside her again.

She guides his finger into her womanhood, "now where were we?"

A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but I am kinda on a time restraint, I have to go to work. Anyway next chapter will have Eli and Adam interaction and a mini appearance from Ms. Fiona Coyne. Hope you enjoyed this mini chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi

A/N: Here's chapter two, hope you enjoy! Eli and Adam interaction in this chapter and we get to see how Eli feels about Adam and Bianca.

_Italics=thoughts_

* * *

><p>"So, how's you dangerous beauty," Eli asks Adam as they sit on a bench outside Degrassi.<p>

"She's great," Adam smirks with a sly look.

"Gross dude, that's not what I meant," Eli couldn't believe Adam could chose Bianca over Fiona. If he could compare Bianca and Fiona to something he would say Fiona's a polished and cared for Morty and well Bianca would be the opposite.

"I told her I love her," Adam looks away as he blurts this out. He knows Eli prefers Fiona over Bianca, but Eli isn't with Bianca behind closed doors, _he doesn't know who she truly is._

"What! Why would you say that to her? Now's she's just going to break your heart because now she knows she can."

"She said it first…"

"And what? You felt obligated to say it back, she's probably manipulating you," Bianca didn't do anything to be suspicious about, but she didn't do anything to gain his trust either. Eli knows people can change, but Bianca isn't just anybody, she had tortured Adam when she found out he is transgender. The last thing he wants for his best friend is for his heart to get broken.

"Eli, I love her, I know you don't trust her, but I do need you to trust my judgment. I know you're only looking out for me and that means a lot to me, but back off a little."

Eli searches Adam's eyes and sees truth in them, "okay, I'll give her a chance, but I'm not doing it for her, I'm doing it for you."

"That's all I'm asking for," Adam's body suddenly stiffens but he tries to act normal.

The best and worst thing about knowing somebody well is that they automatically know when something is wrong with you. Eli looks into the direction Adam glanced towards and guess who it is…Adam's former princess getting out of Holly J's car. "Does the Prince miss his Princess?"

"No, it's just awkward, you know? I feel bad I hurt her, oh, shit, she's coming this way, hide me," Adam looks down at the table and tries to hide behind his hand, _if I can't see them they can't see me._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fiona, what are you doing?" Holly J grabs Fiona's arm to stop her from heading over to Adam. "Fi, it's been five months, it's time for you to get over him."

"I am Holly J, I just want to talk to him," she sees the unconvinced look on Holly J's face. "I am over him that's why I want to talk to him."

They reach their destination, Holly J is the first to speak, "hey guys how's it going?" She notices Adam trying to hide behind his hand, but didn't comment on it, she tries to act as normal as possible.

"We're good just waiting for Clare to get here," Eli says while he kicks Adam underneath the table.

"And for school to start," Adam looks up at Holly J as he says this. He doesn't want to look into Fiona's eyes, the last time he looked into her eyes she wanted to know why he chose Bianca and not her and he saw hurt seep through her eyes when she asked.

Fiona knows Adam is avoiding looking at her and she wants, at this moment, for him to look at her and give her some type of attention. She's over him, but there is times where she finds her mind wondering about the what ifs, _what if he chose me and not her? Would he be avoiding her as he is with me? _"Adam can I talk to you alone please?"

Eli looks at his friend with questioning eyes, Adam nods his head indicating it is okay, "I'll see you later grasshopper."

"Hey I'm not a grasshopper anymore, I am the master," he laughs and bumps fist with Eli.

"Only in you dreams young grasshopper," he turns and looks at his phone to call Clare and see when she will be getting to school. Eli has grown accustomed to company in the mornings, he turns and gets one last look at Adam, _oh Adam, you are a dead man._

Adam watches as Holly J and Fiona say goodbye to each other. After Holly J walks off, Fiona turns to Adam, who is looking everywhere but at her. She didn't know where to start and is deep in thought when Adam speaks first, "so…what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I think enough time has gone by for you and I to at least say hello when we see on another in passing. I know it's awkward right now, but I think as more time goes by it will be more comfortable and we will eventually be able to have some type of friendship, don't you agree?" Fiona takes a deep breath, she has wanted to say this to him for the past week, but didn't have the courage and now she is relieved to get it off her chest.

"Definitely, I would really like that," he just wants to be able to go to school and not have to worry about running into any awkward situations.

"So…I guess I'll see you around?" she gets up from the bench.

"Well yeah, we kind of go to the same school," he gets up and gives her a quick hug.

She hits him on the arm, "don't be such a smart ass."

"I see you still have an abusive side," he smiles at her and is surprised at how comfortable he is already becoming with her.

"As long as you are going to be a smart ass, I'll be here to set you straight," she laughs as she turns and walks into Degrassi.

What Adam and Fiona, doesn't know is that Bianca is watching them form the parking lot, _oh Adam, you've got some serious explaining to do."_

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter a new characrer will be introduced, competition for Bianca? I don't know...? Also there will be unintentional flirtation going on between two people.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi and if I did there would be some changes to the show

A/N: _italic=thoughts_

_**italic and bold=flashback **_

Thank you for all the story alerts, I'll try to update regularly. Also thank you for the reviews they are greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p>Bianca waits for Adam to enter Degrassi before she makes her way in. She knows Adam loves her, but seeing him with Fiona, made her feel uneasy. She walks towards her locker and sees Adam is waiting for her, she isn't ready to ask him about what is going on between him and Fiona. She needs to clear her head a little so she won't overreact over nothing, she turns away from Adam and heads to her first class.<p>

She takes her seat in the back row unnoticed by two cheerleaders sitting in the front row, "Abbey, did you see Adam today, he's looking sexy, I think it's the beanie," the blonde cheerleader told her auburn haired cheer mate.

"The beanie definitely adds more sexy points to him," Abbey smiles thinking back to this morning when she saw Adam at his locker.

Ever since Fiona and Bianca deemed Adam datable, more and more girls started to notice him. Bianca glares at the back of the two girls, she is wondering if she should make herself known or let them talk amongst themselves. She decides to wait and see if they will say anything else about her boyfriend.

"Too bad he's taken," Abbey looks disappointed, she never thought twice about liking, let alone date, somebody who is transgender, but this past month she bumped into him outside the Dot and spilled all her cherry smoothie on him.

_**Flashback (Abbey's POV)**_

_**I'm in a rush to get back to my house, I need to be there to baby-sit my two year old brother, James. I thought I had enough time to grab a smoothie, but the person behind the counter seems to be new, so it takes ten minutes to make my simple cherry smoothies. I pay for my drink and bolt out of there only to collide straight into somebody, BAM! Red smoothie is dripping off this person's face and onto thier shoes.**_

"_**Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," at this point I have no idea who I ran into, so I'm kind of apprehensive about how the person is going to react to the accident. I am preparing myself for yelling, but to my surprise all I hear is laughter. I look up and see the most pure blue eyes I have ever seen.**_

"_**It's okay, now I can cross of 'being splashed with a smoothie by a pretty girl' from my bucket list," he scrapes some smoothie from his face and taste it, "Mmmm, cherry, my favorite. I'm Adam by the way."**_

_**I shake his hand, "I know," I begin to walk away.**_

"_**Don't I get to know the name of the person who assaulted me?"**_

_**I act as if I am going to walk away without answering him, but I look over my shoulder, "Abbey."**_

_**End of flashback**_

Abbey snaps out of her flashback when she hears somebody clear their throat. She turns around and than quickly turns back towards the front of the classroom, sinking into her chair. _Shit, I hope Bianca didn't hear what I said about her boyfriend, she might cut me._ Abbey heard about how Bianca used to be before she started dating Adam, she knows not to get on her bad side, sure Adam controls her anger, but who know, she can always revert back to her ass-kicking ways.

"Psst…Bianca," Bianca turns toward the door.

"Adam, what are you doing here? You're gonna be late for your class," she doesn't bother to whisper back. "You don't have to whisper, the teacher isn't here yet."

"Okay, cool," he walks into the class and sits on top of the desk to Bianca's left. He looks towards the two cheerleaders sitting at the front of the class and is surprised he recognizes one of them, "hey, smoothie assailant," he smiles and waves at her.

"Wow, that name sounds like it took you all of two seconds to come up with," Abbey says flirtatiously. _Wow, am I really flirting with Adam in front of his girlfriend._

"Adam, hello, what did you want to talk about?" Bianca says getting annoyed with him. He has always had a flirtatious side, but she isn't expecting him to do it in front of her, _once a Casa Nova, always a Casa Nova._

He turns back to her, "I'm not checking up on you or anything, I'm just curious…" he pauses looking at her nervously. "Where were you this morning, I was waiting for you at you locker."

"I wanted to get to class on time," she pretends to be looking for something in her bag,

"Without your book?" Now Adam knows something's up, "Bee, communication."

"I saw you with her," she stops searching her bag and proceeds to look at her nails.

She doesn't say who, but he already knows who she is talking about, _Fiona._ He puts his hand under her chin to force her to look at him, "Bee, we were just talking, nothing more." He begins to smirk and decides to tease her a little, "wait, are you jealous?" Every since they started going out, she never once showed any type of jealousy and he thinks it's kind of cute.

"No, it's just…I don't like her, she tried to take you from me," Adam raises an eyebrow at her. "Okay, I took you from her, but that's not the point."

He leans over and kisses her, "who am I with? I'm here with you, not her, it's always been you Bianca and nobody else. Bee, when I'm with you, things are different, they just seem right."

Bianca attacks his lips, "I love you Adam."

He smiles at her, "I love you too."

"Tell me one thing," she doesn't break eye contact. "What did she want?"

"She wants to move on from the past and become friends," he must have said the wrong thing because she leans away from him. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Friends?" she crosses her arms and becomes aware that the two girls in front are trying to act like they aren't trying to listen. She doesn't want to give them the satisfaction of hearing her and Adam's private conversation, so she pulls him out into the hallway. "Adam, don't be stupid, she is doing to same thing I did, she is pretending she just wants to be friends and when she sees an opportunity to steal you away from me, she is going to take it."

"Bianca, she not you," he blurts out, immediately wanting to take back the words_._ "What I mean is…" he tries to find a nice way to put it, "she's not as schemey as you and I'm not saying being schemey is a bad thing, I actually think it's sexy."

"Sexy? Nice try Mr. Torres."

"It is," he pulls her close to him by her hips, she tugs on his shirt and gives him a soft kiss and than pulls away. He leans in for another kiss, she allows it, but when he wants to deepen it, she smirks and pulls out of his embrace.

"Get to class Mr. Torres. Oh and we will talk about Fiona later, so don't think you're off the hook," she is halfway through the door when she goes back to Adam and takes his beanie. He looks at her curiously, "punishment for flirting with that girl Abbey, in front of me."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi

_Italics=thoughts_

* * *

><p>"I just don't think it's a good idea, it's too soon," Holly J looks at Fiona, she can't believe Fiona wants to have a movie night <strong>alone<strong> with Adam this weekend. Fiona keeps telling Holly J that she no longer has romantic feelings for Adam, but whenever he is around, her attitude will change and when she hears his name she perks up.

"And what about Bianca, do you really think she's going to let Adam spend time alone with you?" If Holly J was Bianca, she wouldn't let Adam anywhere near Fiona, _people might call that insecurity, but I call it not adding flames to the fire._

"Adam's his own person, he can decided who he wants to hang out with or who he doesn't," Fiona has no intention of pulling a Bianca and try to steal him back. She just misses his company, the way he makes her laugh, the way he looks at her, and the way he makes her feel in general. _The softness of his lips, the taste of his mouth, the way his tongue feels against mine…_ Fiona shakes her head getting rid of the thoughts beginning to form in her head. "Holly J, I'm not Bianca."

"And thank God for that, I wouldn't want to be a stuck up princess," Bianca was minding her own business, trying to head to the cafeteria, when she hears a certain princess talking about her. She never liked Fiona and when Fiona started liking Adam more than a friend, she began to loath the princess.

"Bianca, I was saying that I'm not you because I'm not trying to get Adam back, plus I'm not a royal bitch," Fiona can't believe what just came out of her mouth. She considers herself to be a lady and a proper lady doesn't curse.

"Call me whatever you want, I have something you want," she smirks and walks away. She stops and looks back at Fiona, "or should I say **someone**."

Bianca's words cut Fiona deep, no matter how much or how hard she tries to deny it, she still has feelings for Adam. Holly J puts her hand on Fiona's shoulder, "Fi, you alright?"

"Yeah, of course," she puts on her best fake smile. "I'm hungry, let's go to the Dot, I don't feel like having another confrontation with Bianca."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bee, what took you so long? I got you a slice of pizza, pepperoni your favorite, oh, and a diet Dr Pepper," Adam gives her a quick kiss on the cheek as she sits down.

"Thanks, have I ever told you what a great boyfriend you are?" She doesn't want to tell Adam about her confrontation with his former princess. "Hurry up and eat, I want to go to our special place," to get her point across, she kisses him seductively.

"I'm already done, just waiting for you," he knows that look, _she wants to go to the dance room, the place where it all began._

Bianca takes a couple of bites of her pizza and a quick sip of her soda," lead the way," she sucks on his bottom lip to entice him even more. At first, she wasn't sure she believed the whole 'boy between the ears' thing but the more time she spends with Adam, the more she sees and understands it. _He sure has a one track mind, like most guys._

Adam practically pulls Bianca along towards the dance room, "Adam slow down, we have plenty of time left of our lunch period."

"The faster we get there, the more time we'll have for Badam time," they reach the dance room's door and go through it. Before the door even closes, he is kissing her eagerly, "slow down Casanova." She has never seen him this way before and she definitely likes it, it makes her feel wanted and desired.

"Sorry, Dr. Hamlin said my sex drive would increase with the T-shots," Adam has been taking the shots for about a month and his body and attitude is changing gradually and not for the worst, according to Bianca.

"I'm fine with that, but sometimes I want to take things slow," she never used to want to take things slow, but with Adam, she wants to take in every touch and ever kiss, she takes his hand to and leads him to the benches that are pushed against the wall, she sits him down and climbs onto his lap straddling him. She rests her forehead on his, her chocolate eyes stare into his, "this is nice, just you and me, alone."

"Too bad we can't just lock ourselves in here for a while," he brushes a strand of her hair out of her face. Recently the only time they were truly alone is when he goes over to her house, when her mom goes to work in the afternoons. It is only for a couple of hours because his mom would call and tell him it time for him to come home. Whenever Bianca goes to Adam's house, either his mom or Drew would walk by his room to make sure the door stays open.

"I'll be all alone this Sunday, my mom is working a double shift," she runs her fingers through his hair, she knows how much he loves how it feels.

"So…she'll be gone **all day**?" He inches his lips closer to hers until they are barely touching, but he doesn't kiss her, he's waiting for her to close the distance.

"**All day**," her lips still on his, their breathing coming rapidly now. She can't take it any longer and kisses him opening her mouth slightly, giving Adam's tongue permission to enter. They are so into their kiss that they didn't hear the dance room's door open.

"Holly J, are you sure we're allowed to eat in her?" Fiona whispers as they enter the seemingly empty room.

"Relax Fi, nobody ever comes in her," Holly J looks at her phone to see how much time they have left for lunch. Initially they were going to eat at the Dot, but it was too crowded, so they got their food to go. Fiona doesn't want to see Bianca and Adam together. Holly J is still looking at her phone when she crashes into Fiona's back, "Fi, a little warning would have been nice," she looks at Fiona and sees hurt in her eyes and face. She follows Fiona's eyes and there sitting on the benches is Bianca straddling Adam in full make-out mode.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, but if I did Bianca and Adam would be together.

A/N: thank you to everybody who has alerted my story and reviewed it!

_Italics=thoughts_

* * *

><p>Fiona feels like a zombie for the rest of the school day, she has been denying her feelings for Adam in front of Holly J, but when she saw Bianca and Adam together in such an intimate moment there was no hiding how she truly feels about him, in a way she was in denial with how much she still has feeling for him. The final bell rings indicating the end of the school day and all Fiona wants to do is go home and lock herself in her room. She exit's the classroom and is almost free when someone taps her shoulder, she turns around, <em>great can this day get any worse?<em>

"Hey Fi, where's the fire?" Adam can tell something is wrong. "What's wrong? I mean we are kind of, sort of friends now, so if you need a great listener, I'm you guy," she looks away and continues to walk towards the front doors of Degrassi and exits. She walks all the way down the front steps and begins to walk towards her condo. She doesn't feel like waiting for a cab, she can't stay still, she has to keep moving or she will breakdown in front of Adam and tell him everything that is going on in her head. "Fiona, please talk to me."

She stops in her tracks, looks in his eyes, "this isn't something I can talk to you about."

"Why not?" All Adam wants to do is erase the hurt from her eyes.

She looks behind him and sees Bianca heading their way, "forget it, your **girlfriend's** coming." Adam turns to look at Bianca, he turns back to Fiona, but only sees her receding figure.

"What were you two talking about?" Bianca puts her arm around Adam's shoulders and gives him a quick peck on his cheek.

"We were just talking," Bianca takes Adam's hand and pulls him in the direction of her house.

"Walk me home Casanova," she tugs at his arm, but he doesn't move. "What's wrong?"

He looks mad but begins to smirk while pulling her close, "just a peck on the cheek that's all I get?"

"Well Mr. Torres, you've been a very bad boy today," she gently kisses his lips.

"Maybe I should be punished," he deepens the kiss, grabbing her ass.

"You really want to be punished today, don't you?" they share another brief kiss before heading to her house.

"It's going to be torture waiting for your mom to leave," they usually do their homework on the kitchen table while Bianca's mom is still home, but as soon as she leaves they head straight to Bianca's room.

"Look at it this way, if we didn't have the hour and a half home work time we would be behind in our school work and than our parents wouldn't let us be together," she knows how strict his mom is when it come to his grades, Bianca sees the homework power hour as a blessing. Sure it's torture to have him close and not be able to be affectionate, but she always tells herself the homework sessions are paramount for their relationship to continue.

Bianca puts her key into the lock of her front door and unlocks it, "wait, one last kiss before we go in," Adam leans in for a quick kiss, _hopefully that's gonna hold me over until Bee's mom leaves._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam glances at the kitchen clock, Bianca's mom is scheduled to leave in ten minutes and to him it seems the clock is moving slower, mocking him with every slow tick. He begins to tap his foot on the floor than begins to tap his pencil on his math book. Bianca gives him a look, "stop, you're distracting me."

Bianca's mom walks into the kitchen distracted by her new phone, "alright Bianca, I'm heading to work. I left some money in the curse jar for you dinner." She kisses Bianca's head than looks at Adam, "behave yourselves." She gives him a knowing wink, Bianca's mom isn't naïve, she knows her daughter and boyfriend are sexually active, but she doesn't care. Bianca told her about Adam being transgender, so her daughter isn't in any danger of ruining her life by getting pregnant.

"Geez mom, embarrassing much?" she can't believe her mom, her mom winked at her boyfriend, indicating she knows what they are up to when she goes to work.

"What, I was young and in love once," she grabs her keys. "I'll see you in the morning sweetheart," she sees her daughter blushing and can't help but smile. She remembers the time her mother embarrassed her the same way in front of her boyfriend and she can't help but giggle as she closes the front door.

"I can't believe her, she's so embarrassing," Bianca looks at Adam, who is hiding his smile behind his hand. "Stop laughing, it's not funny. She knows you and I are…you know," the look on her face makes him laugh. "You want to laugh about something? I'll give you something to laugh about, you see this," she stands up and sweeps her hand up and down her body, "it's off limits to you." Now she's the one who's laughing because Adam's laughter stops and his smile completely disappears.

"I'm sorry, what if I somehow make it up to you?" He has a wicked grin on his face, he walks over to her and stands behind her. He kisses her neck, running his hands down her sides towards the hem of her shirt. He lifts her shirt taking it off, he easily unhooks her bra exposing her breast and doesn't waste any time giving each nipple a light kiss. She throws her head back moaning with pleasure, he quickly discards her pants and panties in one swift move. He runs his hands along her inner thighs making his way up, purposely avoiding her lady mound, making her anticipate his touch. He walks around so they are now face to face, he kisses her lips soft and slow, making his way down to her exposed breast and taking her left nipple into his mouth while massaging her right one. He leads her to the table and lays her downs on top of it.

"Ouch," Bianca cries out. "Adam wait," she gets off the table and sweeps her hand across the table, clearing everything onto the floor. She climbs back onto the table, "come here Casanova." Adam makes his way back to her, kissing her stomach and makes his way south. She opens her legs placing them onto his shoulder, exposing her lips to him. He gently begins to suck on her sensitive spot making her arch her back. He moves his tongue in a circular motion, he knows this drives her crazy. She is so close to cumming, but doesn't want to yet, she lifts her back off the table, "Adam, stop."

He looks up at her, "what's wrong, you always love when I do that to you."

"It's not that, I just want to go to the room. I don't want my mom walking in on us," without a word Adam wraps her legs around his waist and carries her to her room.

"Happy now?" he lays her onto the bed.

"Almost," she unbuckles his belt and whips it off of him in one swift move. He kicks of his shoes, takes off his socks, pants and boxers and climbs on top of her. "Do you always have to be in control? Not today Mr. Torres, lay down on the bed, I'm in control today." To her surprise he doesn't object to giving up his control. She sucks on his neck, marking him as hers and begins to stroke the bundle of nerves between his legs, she stops her finger movements and make her way down between his thighs, kissing every inch of his skin on the way down. She has never gone down on him before, she would always use her finger, but today she wants to taste him, make him feel what she feels when he does it to her. She takes his clit into her mouth, twirling her tongue simultaneously. She moans at the taste of Adam's wetness, quickly becoming addicted to his taste. He begins to rock his hips getting closer to the edge, the movements of his hips increase as well as Bianca's tongue movements, when he reaches his climax he grabs one of her pillows, placing it over his mouth, biting down on it to muffle his cry of pleasure. Bianca looks up at him, she has never seen him react this way when he climaxed and she can't wait to do it again.

"Wow," is all he can say in a hoarse voice.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it because now I'm addicted to the way you taste and plan on tasting you more often," she kisses him and she lays on her back pulling Adam on top of her, "I believe it's you turn to pleasure me with you wonder tongue Casanova."

* * *

><p>AN: I didn't want to make Bianca's mom mean and unsupportive, I'm a sucker for fluff and happy endings. Next chapter Abbey and Adam interaction, thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Plus chapter 6 will be my longest chapter so far. Next update won't be until either late Tuesday night or some time Wednesday because I have a little case of writer's block, I just need a moment of inspiration.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi

A/N: This chapter is pretty long, so I hope you enjoy.

**Bold=text**

_Italics=thoughts_

* * *

><p>Friday morning Abbey wakes up with a start, she thinks she has slept through her alarm, but when she looks at her alarm clock she still has ten minutes before it goes off, she turns it off deciding to get up. She has been waking up like this since Wednesday and every time she wakes up, the first thing that comes into her mind is Adam Torres. <em>Face the facts, he's taken and worse yet, he is deeply in love with his girlfriend.<em> She gets dressed and leaves for school thirty minutes earlier than usual. She expects to be the only one at school, but as soon as she turns the corner and Degrassi comes into view, she sees a certain beanie wearing boy sitting by himself on the top steps of the school. She stops in her tracks, she hesitates a second before walking closer to the object of her affection. Her mind has been consumed with him since the day in the classroom, when she and him flirted. She walks up the steps and wonders why he hasn't looked up at the sound of her footsteps, but then she notices he has on earphones. She sits down next to him and pulls out one of his earphone, "hey."

"Hey, I wasn't expecting anybody else to be here," he takes out the other ear bud and looks into her green eyes and is momentarily speechless and gets lost in her eyes. He looks down at his comic, "sorry, it's just you have very beautiful eyes."

She tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear blushing, "look who's talking." They talk until Bianca shows up and glares at Abbey, "I'll see you in science Adam," she waves and to her surprise, Adam hugs her.

Bianca waits until Abbey is out of sight, "did you have to hug her like that in front of me," she walks away angrily.

"Bianca wait, stop overreacting," she turns to face him.

"All I want from you is to show me some respect and flirting with a girl in front of me is just disrespectful," lately when girls flirt with Adam it bothers her, she used to let it roll of her back and didn't care, but as her feelings for him began to intensify and deepen, the flirtations bothered her more and more.

"I wasn't flirting with her, she's nice and she's my friend. Don't you hug your friends?"

"Adam, the way you hugged her isn't the same way you hug Clare," Bianca is starting to become frustrated with Adam for not seeing where she is coming from.

"Bianca, how the hell am I supposed to hug people huh? Why don't you draw or write me some instructions on how to hug Abbey or any other girl for that matter," he can't believe how jealous Bianca has been recently, he doesn't mind when she's a little jealous and possessive, but this is just over the top.

"Fuck you, go with your little cheerleader, I won't stand in your way anymore." She tries to walk away, but Adam grabs her hand.

"Babe, come on, come here," he pulls her closer. "We need to stop fighting, that was a jerky thing to say to you, I'm sorry. Bee, I hate it when we fight."

"I do to, I'm sorry I'm acting crazy," not only has she given him her body but also her heart and soul and she's scared about what would happen if she lost him. "How about I make it up to you by letting you give _**me**_ a massage Sunday."

Adam knows what massages lead to…_a happy ending_, "only if you're naked."

"You're such a guy," she playfully pushed him away, but doesn't object to being naked for him during the massage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day Abbey is sitting alone at the two person table in Science class and keeps glancing at the door every time it opens, hoping it's Adam. The one time she doesn't look up, he walks through the door and sits next to her, "sorry, I'm saving this s…" she stops mid-sentence when she sees it's Adam. "Oh, hey."

"Do you want me to sit somewhere else?"

"No, why?"

"Because you were about to say you are saving this seat for somebody," he looks at her a little sad, he thinks that things are going well between them and he assumed she wanted to be his Science partner for the project they are starting today.

"I was actually saving the seat for you," he smiles at her, she feels the whole world stop for a second and her heart beat faster, _damn his smile, it's making my heart beat like crazy._

"Cool," they begin to talk about music until the teacher walks in.

"Okay, now that I've went over the instructions of the experiment, please pick a partner," the teacher walks back to her desk and picks up a packet and distributes them to each partnership. "Here is the packet for the experiment that needs to be completed and turned in next Friday at the beginning of class," the class immediately begins to gather the materials needed for the experiment. Adam and Abbey decide to wait until everybody gets their materials to avoid the crowd at the supple area.

"So we should plan on meeting outside of class so we can complete this assignment," Adam says while they wait for the last pair to get their supplies.

"Yeah, definitely, umm, how's after school for you?" She gets up from their table to get what they need and Adam gets up to follow her.

He doesn't want to meet after school, that is what he and Bianca call, Badam time. Bianca will not be happy hearing that he has to cancel their alone time to be with Abbey, she's already insecure when it comes to him being alone with any girl, especially with two certain girls, Fiona and more recently, Abbey. "Sounds like a plan."

Abbey can tell he isn't into meeting after school, "or we could meet up some other time if after school doesn't work for you." She can see he is struggling with a dilemma going on inside his head, she is about to say something but he speaks first.

"No, it's fine. We need to finish this project," _Bianca is just going to have to trust me, it's not like I can do anything about having to meet outside of school._

"We should also do some work this weekend. I think it will speed things up and we can finish faster if we do a bunch of the work on Saturday or Sunday," Abbey doesn't want to push him into spending more time with her, but she suggest it anyway.

"Saturday will be good for me, I have plans with Bianca on Sunday," he and Bianca are planning on spending both Saturday and Sunday together, but school work always has to take priority over their alone time.

"Saturday sounds perfect, so did you decide if you want to come over my house after school or…" she trails off, knowing she is pressuring him. She doesn't want to, but the desire to spend alone time with him is overpowering her.

"Umm, let me check with Bianca first and than I'll get back to you. We should exchange phone numbers," he hands her his phone and in return she hands hers over. During the exchange, their fingertips brush and they quickly pull away as if they were burned. They both blush, Adam clears his throat and puts his number into her contacts, "I'll call you later," he looks into her eyes and is drawn into them, he doesn't know how long they gazed into each others' eyes, but the bell rings and they both jump.

"Yeah, let me know about tonight," she turns tucking a piece of annoying hair behind her ear but it keeps falling.

"Let me try," he reaches over and brushes the strand of hair behind her ear, brushing his hand across her cheek. "There, that should stay," he feels the sudden urge to kiss her, it takes all his self control not to lean in and do it. _Fuck, it's her damn eyes._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Really?" Adam looks at his girlfriend, he expected her to rip him to shreds, especially after the argument they had in the morning.

"Really Adam, it's fine, I trust you. You and _**Abbey**_," she says Abbey's name through a clenched jaw, "have to do school work, as long as it's not Sunday." She is trying to act calm about Adam spending tonight and tomorrow with somebody who is clearly interested in him romantically. She trust him, but at the same time he's a guy who's going to be alone with a girl who practically throws herself at him, so she's a little worried.

"Of course not Sunday, that's our special day. I'll try to finish as much as I can tonight and Saturday, so we won't have to meet more than is needed," he can tell Bianca isn't happy about the situation and he feels the guilty wash over him. _Maybe I should just tell Abbey I can't come over tonight,, but…this has something to do with my grades and if I don't get good grades I won't be able to be with Bianca anymore, _Adam said to himself trying to placid his guilt.

"So…what I'm hearing is that I won't see you until Sunday?" she sticks out her bottom lip. "What am I supposed to do until then?"

"It will go by quicker than you think, you can come over Saturday to my house. Come on, it's not that bad at my house," Bianca make a face when he suggest she come over to his house.

"We won't be able to do anything, we're never alone, somebody is always there watching us," it's like Mrs. Torres and Drew have a sixth sense when it comes to her and Adam getting to close and affectionate because they always pop up when they are about to kiss.

"How about I go over your house then? Your mom doesn't watch us like a hawk. I can go over Saturday after Abbey and I finish some of our experiment," he pulls her chair closer, "I'll try to finish the work fast and head over to your house."

"No, I don't want you to rush, I want you to do it right," she pushes her food tray way from her and climbs on his lap, "I want you over Sunday early in the morning and I mean before the sun comes up." Adam places one arm around her waist and one hand on her upper thigh, running it up and down.

"I'll be over whenever you want me to be there," they share a passionate kiss, not caring who is watching.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abbey sits down on the top steps of Degrassi, nervously playing with the hem of her shirt. She takes out her phone and reads and rereads the text that Adam had sent her earlier.

**Adam: Bianca's cool with me going over today, can't wait to see you out of those clothes.**

Like the first time she read the text, she starts to blush.

**Adam: Sorry, that didn't come out right. What I mean is I can't wait to see what you look like out of your cheerleading uniform.**

**Adam: *smacks self in face* I can't wait to see you in regular clothes, not that you don't look good in your cheerleading uniform, 'cause you do**

**Adam: Pretending I didn't send the last three text**

**Adam: I can't wait to start out project**

Abbey closes her phone and smiles to herself, she can imagine what Adam's face looked like after he sent each text, she can't help the giggle that escapes her lips. "Mind sharing what's so funny," Adam breaths into Abbey's ear.

She can't stop the shiver that runs down her spine or the blush that creeps across her cheeks. She gets up, "oh, you know, some boy kept sexting me earlier and surprisingly I didn't find it creepy," she lets out another laugh at the pink on Adam's cheeks. She decides to see if she can turn that pink into a shade of red, "in fact I found it to be quite a turn on, rambling is just so sexy to me," _success_, Adam's face now resembles a ripe tomato.

Recovering quickly Adam quips, "and here I thought my rambling sexts would ward off all the pretty girls."

"Adam Torres, are you flirting with me?" She tries to keep a shocked look on her face.

"No, I'm not trying, I am," he turns and walks down the steps. He turns back around and says nonchalantly, "lead the way to Casa Abbey."

_He has a girlfriend, he has a girlfriend, a girlfriend who can kick my ass in a heart beat_, still blushing she walks right past him without saying a word, not trusting her voice right now. They walk silently for three blocks, Abbey is hyper-aware of Adam's closeness. When their shoulders brush, she blushes, when their arms brush, she blushes, but when their hands brush, she looks at Adam through her peripheral and notices that he is blushing as well. _He has a girlfriend._

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter is turning out to be one of my favorites, might update later on tonight since on won't be updating tomorrow, I'm planing to eat myself into a food coma. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi

* * *

><p>AN: This is definitely my favorite chapter of this story because it kind of just flowed out of my brain and onto the computer.

_italics= thoughts_

**Bold= text**

Adam sends Bianca a text when he gets home from Abbey's house at 7:30 pm.

**Adam: Hey babe, just got home, sorry I can't go over tonight, my mom says it's too late, but I will definitely be over tomorrow after Abbey and I get some work done.**

**Bianca: You were over there for a while, hope you got a lot of work done**

**Adam: Most of it was waiting around for the chemical reactions to take place within each of the seven glass tubes**

**Bianca: So, how much more do you need to finish?**

**Adam: Well, we got the hard part out of the way, now all we need is to fill out the packet, so we should be done by tomorrow**

**Bianca: Good**

**Adam: So..**

**Bianca: So, what?**

**Adam: So, what are you wearing?**

**Bianca: Oh no, Mr. Torres, I am not sexting**

**Adam: Is that code for you're naked? **Bianca doesn't respond to him, but of course, Adam being the horn dog that he is, decides to continue anyway.

**Adam: Babe, I want to taste you so bad right now**

**Adam: Drag my tongue from your entrance to your clit, licking you clean and savoring you on my tongue**

**Bianca: ADAM TORRES!**

**Adam: That's right love, scream my name **He laughs to himself.

**Bianca: Fine talk dirty all you want Casanova, but let me warn you, I will be showing whatever you text to my mom and your mom**

**Adam: Ooh, kinky**

**Bianca: Turning off my phone now**

**Adam: Alright, I'll behave, it's not my fault you're so sexy and it's not my fault I can't help that my mind goes to dirty places when I think about you**

**Adam: Hey Bee?**

**Bianca: What?**

**Adam: Are you a leprechaun?**

**Bianca: What!**

**Adam: Because you're magically delicious **

**Bianca: Goodnight Casanova, I love you **_Thank God he can't see me smile 'cause that would just encourage him even more._

**Adam: Nite mi peligrosas belleza**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten o'clock in the morning, Adam's knocking on Abbey's front door, the door opens up to a smiling Abbey, "hey Adam, come in. I already have everything set up in my room." Adam follows her down the hall and into her room and on her desk are all the glass tubes filled with mixed chemicals.

He bends so he is eye level with the glass tubes, "wow, some changed color." He slings his backpack off his shoulder and gets his pencil and packet out and sets it on the floor, "okay, we stopped after we described each of the seven glass tube's characteristics and now that we waited the minimum 12 hours, we are to describe each tube's unique mutations," they continue to work until Adam's stomach growls. "Sorry," his cheeks proceed to turn a light shade of pink that Abbey finds completely adorable.

_So cute,_ "I can make us some turkey sandwiches?"

"Sounds good," they walk to the kitchen, Abbey starts to get all the ingredients for the meal. "You know I'm more than capable of helping out."

"Okay, you can put on the mayo and mustard," she hands him the two squeeze bottles.

He looks at the bottles and than at Abbey, he does this two times before a mischievous smirk appears on his face. "How much mayo do you want?"

"Like a quarter size and the same with the mustard," she turns back to cutting the lettuce.

Adam squirts some mayo on his right hand and squirts mustard on the other, he walks behind her acting casual, "is this enough?" he smears the mustard and mayo all over Abbey's face, making sure he doesn't get any in her eyes.

She wipes her face with her hands and flicks the excess off her hands and onto the floor, "Oh Torres, you are going to pay for that." She lunges towards him and steps into a mayo splatter, losing her balance. She grabs onto anything she can, which happens to be Adam's arm. They both fall backwards and Adam instinctively puts his hand behind her head, protecting it from the collision with the floor, he lands on top of her.

"Are you okay?" She has her eyes closed, but nods her head.

"Your hand saved my head from hitting the floor, thanks," she finally opens her green eyes and they are instantly meet with his baby blues. They are captivated by the attraction seeping out of each other's eyes. He brushes her hair out of her face and caresses her cheek and in that instant all his resolve not to kiss her disappears. He slowly leans in, she takes a deep breath anticipating the feel of his lips on hers. He is so close to her lips that he can feel her hot breath on his own lips, he leans in a little closer and their lips are barely brushing against one another's. Abbey leans forward and connects their lips and the moment their lips connect Bianca's face instantly enters his mind, _what the fuck am I doing, I can't lose risk losing Bianca, the love of my life._

He quickly gets off of Abbey and pulls her up as well, "You know what, I forgot that Bianca and I made plans to have lunch together."

"Ohh," is all she can say, after an awkward five seconds, she finds her voice again. "Well let's get your stuff from my room."

After he get his things, she walks him to the door, "I guess I'll see you Monday, we can finish the rest at lunch in one of the labs." She nods her head, he looks at his phone, "Bianca's probably wondering where I'm at soo…"

"Yeah, I'll see you at school," he walks out her door and down the street without looking back at her, _stupid, stupid Abbey,_ she smacks her head, turns around and heads to the kitchen to clean up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_What the hell is wrong with me? I can't believe I let mine and Abbey's little game of flirtation get so out of hand. I don't deserve Bianca, she deserves somebody who is going to be true to her, I have to tell her what happened. If I tell her I might lose her, but then again what she doesn't know won't hurt her…unless she finds out and than it will hurt her twice as much. I can't hurt her more than I already have, even after knowing how insecure she is with me being friends with Abbey, I still decided to be partners with her and ended up kissing her. _He looks up and notices that his feet lead him to Bianca's house, he walks up the walkway and rings the doorbell. Bianca opens the door and he can't help but smile at her.

Bianca jumps on Adam and wraps her legs around his waist, she attacks his lips, "you taste different, what did you eat for lunch?"

"I haven't eaten, I was hoping that you and I can eat lunch together," he walks into the house, Bianca still wrapped around him.

"Take me to the kitchen and I will make us something," they get to the kitchen and he places her on the counter and he brings their lips together, she opens her mouth slightly giving his tongue permission. When their tongues come together, it's like someone lit a fire in both of them. Adam's hands go directly underneath her shirt causing her to moan loudly.

"I missed you so much last night," she says between kisses. They stop kissing and they are both trying to catch their breath. Looking into his eyes she decides to lay her heart out on the line, "I miss you whenever you're not here with me. I can't wait for the day that I get to fall asleep looking into your eyes and waking up in your arms," she sees his eyes avert a little, _is that guilt?_

"I can't wait to fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up the same way too," he takes a step away from her and he looks down at the floor. _I have to tell her, if she finds out from somebody else it will hurt her even more._

"Adam, look at me," he looks up at her and she sees extreme guilt and than it dawns on her, tears start to form in her eyes. "Please tell me you didn't Adam," it's silent for a minute. "Just tell me what happened, did you kiss her," anger beginning to rise in her, she jumps off the counter and is now directly in front of him. "Did you fuck her like you fuck me?" He tries to get closer to her, she pushes him away, "answer me!"

"I.."

"You know what it doesn't even matter," she says this calmly. "Adam, just leave," she turns her back to him.

"Bianca, I'm sorry. It was a stupid kiss, a stupid mistake and the instant her and my lips connected I pulled away because you're too important to me to lose. Bee, you're my everything, the reason I wake up every morning. Please give me the opportunity to try to make it up to you every day for the rest of my life," tears and remorse clearly visible in Adam's eyes. He walks over to her, turning her to face him and places both hands on either side of her face, forcing her to look him in the eyes, "Bianca, I love you and only you for the rest of my life."

Bianca takes Adam's hands in hers, takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly,_ God what do I do, I just need time to think. _"I **need **you to go, I **need** time to gather my thoughts and sort everything out."

"I'll wait, no matter how long it takes. You're it for me love," he kisses her hands and walks out the front door.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter Fiona is back and there is going to be Bianca and Fiona interaction, a long over due conversation between the two of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi

A/N: _Italics=thoughts_

Sorry it took me so long to update, holidays are always busy for me, so I get tired and I get lazy. Just wanted to say thank you to 'I Love Jake Martin', for bringing my attention back to the story.

* * *

><p>Fiona walks into school Monday morning and sees Adam with his head in his locker, she places a hand on his shoulder, "Adam, you ok?" She hears some mumbling, "how about you take your head out of your locker so I can understand you."<p>

He sighs and faces her, "I'm pretty sure Bianca and I broke up or we're on a break, I don't know."

She takes in his facial appearance, he has dark circles and bags under his eyes, "when is the last time you slept?" _Wait, did he say he and Bianca broke up?_ _Fiona keep the smile off your face, this is the perfect opportunity to wedge your way back into Adam's arms._ "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, maybe later," he really doesn't feel like crying in front of everybody.

"How about you come over my condo after school and we can order in, you might feel better if you talk about it, it's not good for you to keep everything bottled up." Sure she wants to win over Adam's heart, but seeing him with so much heartache in his eyes is breaking her heart. She wants nothing more than to do everything in her power to alleviate even a little bit of that pain by pushing aside her feelings and be there for Adam, as a friend and only as a friend. She gives him a hug, "I'll see you after school."

"Bye and Fi, thanks for being such a great **friend**," he makes sure to add the last point because he doesn't want to lead her on. Sure he's attracted to her, but Bianca has his heart and always will. Even though they aren't together right now, he's hanging on to the hope that she will forgive him. If he hooks up with Fiona, he should just kiss his second chance with her goodbye.

"Anytime," she smiles at him and walks to her first class.

He turns back to his locker and shuts it, "it didn't take you long to get back with your Princess."

"Bianca, it isn't like that, she saw that something is wrong with me and she asked about it," he looks at her and notices that her eyes are a little puffy.

"Let me guess, she's another **friend** and we both know what you do with your **friends**," she turns and begins to walk away trying to stop the tears forming in her eyes.

"Bee, tell me what I can do in order for you to forgive me, I'll do anything," he turns her around so he's not talking to her back. "I miss you, without you a piece of my heart breaks even more every minute, especially knowing you're not mine anymore. Just know that I will always be yours Bianca and I know that I did the worst thing I can do, but I'm hoping you'll forgive me somewhere in the future." He takes a deep breath before continuing, "and I, know that if something were to happen between Fiona and I, I could kiss any chance I have with you goodbye. I promise you that Fiona and I are just friends and I don't have any romantic feelings towards her anymore."

"What about Abbey?" before he can answer the bell rings.

"Meet me in the dance room for lunch," he sees uncertainty in her eyes, "please?" with a nod Bianca turns and heads towards her first period class leaving Adam alone with his thoughts. _What about Abbey? Do I have any romantic feeling for her? I don't know, but I should figure it out before I meet with Bianca._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Oh crap, I forgot I have science class before lunch, please Abbey don't be here._ He opens the classroom door, _do you really hate me so much,_ he says to himself looking upwards. He hesitates before making his way to his seat, "hey Abbey."

"Adam," she takes out her phone for something to do. She doesn't know what to say to him, _hey Adam, sorry we kissed, but I'm really not sorry we kissed._

"What?" he turns to her not sure he heard her correctly.

_Shit, fuck, fucking shit, I can't believe I said that out loud,_ "umm…" _Grow some balls Abbey and just tell him how you feel, what's the worst that can happen? Sure he can flat out reject me, but he can also reciprocate my feeling._ "I said, I'm sorry we kissed, but at the same time I'm not sorry. I really like you Adam, you're all I think about sometimes."

Adam lowers his head and runs his fingers through his hair, _it's so much easier and simple when it was only one girl showing interest in me. Some people enjoy having the affection of others, but I'm a one woman kind of guy. _"Abbey," he doesn't like hurting people's feelings because he knows what it's like to be rejected. "I like you as a friend, but I'm in love with Bianca."

"But I heard you and Bianca broke up."

"Who told you that?" the only person he told was Fiona and she isn't one to gossip.

"Somebody overheard you talking to Fiona about it and it spread like wildfire," they're silent as the teacher walks in and tells them to copy today's assignment off the board. "So, if you're not with Bianca anymore, maybe we can do something this weekend?"

"She and I aren't together because of that stupid kiss, which…"

She cuts him off, pressing her index finger to his lips, "look me in the eyes and tell me there's nothing going on between us, that you don't have any feelings towards me."

"I…" he stops and really thinks about the question and really looks into her eyes for any type of feelings he may have for her, he opens his mouth and answers her…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_One more period to go before lunch, _Bianca thinks nervously as she walks into her fourth period class. She is about to enter when she hears somebody call her name from down the hall. _What the hell I must be hallucinating, _"what is it Princess?"

"Can we maybe go somewhere to talk, I need to talk to you about Adam," Fiona nervously licks her lips, she knows after this talk with Bianca, she and Adam will always remain just friends and nothing more. She has to let him go, his heart is specifically made for Bianca and judging by Bianca's red rimmed eyes her heart is made for Adam.

"You do realize we have class right now?" Fiona nods, _well, what do you know the perfect Princess isn't so perfect after all. _Fiona leads Bianca into an empty classroom, "wait, you're not going to try and murder me, are you?" a smirk forms on Bianca's lips.

"Maybe," Fiona smirks back. "No, I just need to say what's on my mind and come clean about a couple of things," Fiona take a deep breath as she see Bianca sit on top of a desk.

"You do know that Adam and I aren't together anymore?" Fiona can see pain overtaking Bianca's eyes with this simple declaration.

"Yeah I know and I thought I would be happy about it, like you two breaking up meant Adam would fall back into my arms, but seeing him today at his locker…I've never seen him that broken before."

"Did he tell you why we broke up?" Fiona shakes her head. "He kissed that girl Abbey, he cheated on me with somebody else. He says it was only a peck type kiss, but…"

"If he says it was a peck, you should believe him, Adam's a one woman type of guy, he's not someone who needs the love of every girl in school. He only needs the love of one girl and that one girl is you Bianca. Even before we went out on a date he would always go somewhere in his mind for a bit, I would ask him what he was thinking about even though deep down I knew he was thinking about you."

"And that's why you reacted the way you did the night of the concert," everything about why Fiona acted the way she did starts to make sense, "you were scared of losing him."

"Yup, and because I gave into that fear, I lost him anyway. Granted, I was eventually going to lose him to you, you can't stop the inevitable," she smiles and bumps Bianca's shoulder with hers.

"What if I take him back and end up losing him again," Bianca never thought she would be able to talk candidly with her arch nemesis.

"And what if you take him back and you guys end up growing old together. But if you don't try again, you don't even get a shot at any kind of future with him, you end up alone or with somebody you wish was Adam. Look, to me the greater the risk the greater the reward, is a future filled with true love with Adam worth the risk to you?" Fiona lets her words sink in, "I personally have never seen two people more made for each other than you and Adam, don't throw that away because of a stupid kiss that probably meant absolutely nothing to him," she is almost out the door but looks back at Bianca, "take the risk, it'll be worth it." With that she walk out of the classroom leaving Bianca with a lot to think about.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know when the next update will be, maybe after all my relatives leave my house. Hope you guys liked this chapter. I don't know what I want to do about Abbey and Adam if any of you have any suggestions, I'll be more than happy to take them into condiseration and use them in the stroy. Thanks again for reading.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi but I wish I did

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, have been working two jobs because my dumbass former roommate decided to bail on me. So whenever I have free time I use it to catch up on my sleep, but this weekend I don't have to work my second job so now I can update. So here is chapter nine. I hope you guys enjoy it. Also I do not have the best grammer or spelling so sorry ahead of time for all the mistakes. Enjoy!

_Thoughts are in italics_

* * *

><p>Adam arrives at the dance room before Bianca and starts to think back to the conversation he just had with Abbey.<p>

_**Flashback**_

_**She cuts him off, pressing her index finger to his lips, "look me in the eyes and tell me there's nothing going on between us, that you don't have any feelings towards me."**_

"_**I…" he stops and really thinks about the question and really looks into her eyes for any type of feelings he may have for her. "Look, it doesn't matter if I do or don't feel anything between us. I love Bianca, she's the only one I see when I close my eyes and think about the future…not you." He expects to see some type of hurt and acceptance to his words in her eyes, which he does for a split second, but than something changes in her eyes.**_

"_**You see her instead of me…" the bell rings, she stands up and leans over to whisper into his ear, "for now."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_I should have just lied to her and told her I don't have any feelings for her, but no stupid me had to tell her the truth._

Adam, hello," Bianca waves her hand in front of Adam's face to get his attention. When she sees his eyes focus in on her she sits down and gets straight to the point. "I asked you a question earlier and I expect you to answer it, do you have romantic feelings for Abbey? Are you attracted to her?"

_The moment of truth, do I lie or tell her the truth? _"Before I answer, promise you'll let me explain my answer."

"Fine…" he looks at her expectantly. "Promise I'll listen."

He takes a deep breath and lets it out, "yes, I'm attracted to her and yes I have feeling for her, but I think there will always be someone we are attracted to, it's human nature but the important thing is whether we act on those feeling of attraction and that's where I made my stupid regrettable mistake and I promise you I will never act on my feelings of attraction to somebody who isn't you. Especially now that I know what it feels like to lose you."

She looks at him and thinks back to what her and Fiona talked about and decides a future with Adam is worth the risk, "before I take you back I have some conditions…"

"Anything, no matter how big or how small the condition," he doesn't care if she tells him he can no longer play video games or anything else for that matter.

Bianca smirks, "no video games, no comic books, no talking to Eli…" she can't help but laugh at how pale he's gotten. "Relax Casper the Sexy Ghost, I'm just kidding."

Adam looks deep into Bianca's eyes, trying to convey all his love and sincerity through his eyes, "if giving up all those things gets me you, I'd give them up in a heartbeat, without a second thought."

"I know you would, so do you want to know my conditions," he nods his head. "condition number one, is this, you can't do anything that you wouldn't do in front of me when you by yourself."

He looks at her expecting her to continue, so when she doesn't, he raises his eyebrows, "wait, that's it, I thought you said conditions, plural."

"That condition is like many little ones rolled into one, it may not seem like a hard thing to follow but add in peer pressure and you will be wishing I took away your comic books. I trust you very little right now but the fact that you told me the truth about your feelings for 'what's her name' means a lot to me and that makes me believe that one day I will be able to trust you again. My trust is something you will have to work very hard to get back but I have a feeling you are willing to work hard to gain it back."

"My mom always told me, trust takes a lifetime to earn but a second to lose, now I know what she means," he looks down at his hands knowing it's going to take him years to gain her trust again. _But even if I gain her trust again there will always be a piece of her brain telling her that I'm cheating on her. Like say I have to work late, she will unwilling go to the what ifs, what if he's cheating on me and not really at work. I will do all that I can do to make her feel safe and secure in this relationship, even if I have to use a tracking device. _With this in mind he knows he has to tell her about meeting up with Fiona later. "Fiona asked me earlier today to hang out after school, but only just as friends, but now that I have you back?" He questions her with his eyes looking for reassurance that they are in fact back together.

"Yes we are back together again, as long as you can follow my condition. Now as for Fiona, I seriously misjudged her, she's actually pretty cool, but I'm not sure I'm ready for you to hang out with your ex. So if you could postpone it for a little, that would be great." Bianca knows that Fiona and Adam will only be friends from now on but she just doesn't trust him right now. She feels like their relationship is on shaky ground and feels like if she adds even a little stress and strain to their relationship, it will crumble right from underneath their feet, and in the process ending their relationship indefinitely.

"Okay, that is more than fair, I don't want you to have any doubts about me. So…you and Fiona?" Adam gets a faraway look in eyes and they glaze over just a bit. Bianca smacks the back of his head knowing that he is picturing her and Fiona doing very explicit things to each other. "Ouch, the hell was that for?"

She laughs at him, watching him rub his head, "oh you know why, you a such a perverted guy sometimes. Now, can I have my sweet boyfriend back or I'm I stuck with the horn dog for now?"

He puts up one finger, "just give me one more second," he closes his eyes. "Mmmmm, so good," he opens his eyes and doesn't even show an ounce of shame for what he just imagined, "ok, you're sweet boyfriend is back."

She rolls her eyes at him, _such a typical guy_, "anyway, me and Fiona are cool now. I mean we are not friends but we have reached an understanding and a new respect for one another. She's actually the reason why I decided to give you a second chance. If she and I didn't talk things out, I don't know what would have happened between you and I."

"Wow," that is all that can come out of his mouth, he has more to say on the matter, questions to ask, but for some reason his mouth and brain are not working together.

"Yeah I know, I wasn't expecting it either," she lets out a little laugh, still not believing that she and Fiona have a type of truce between the two of them. She sees Adam is biting his lower lip, which means he wants to say or ask something but is too afraid to say or ask it. "What?"

He lets out a nervous breath, "ummm…so is it too soon to ask for a kiss or am I going to have to earn it?"

"Ummm…" she puts her hand on her chin and squints her eyes pretending to have to think about her answer. "you definitely have to earn it, you know how much I love your cooking. Maybe if it's delicious enough you might get more than a kiss." She winks at him and gets up knowing she just made his brain go haywire and makes her way towards the exit, "you coming or not Casanova?" She watches as Adam scrambles out of his seat, tripping over his feet a little to follow her out and she can't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>AN: I'll try to get the next chapter up sometime this week, but of course no promises. Next chapter, Abbey has a plan up her sleeve. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, only in my dreams

A/N: to Raidon: yes Adam is already on T-shots, I've mentioned it here in this chapter as well

Sorry for the all the mistakes ahead of time.

* * *

><p>Abbey exits the cafeteria and heads to her locker to get her books for her next class. She turns the corner and sees Adam and Bianca walking hand and hand towards the cafeteria. She quickly ducks into a classroom so she won't be seen. <em>Well that sucks, getting Adam is going to be harder than expected. <em>She takes out her phone, "okay, Bianca is going to want to see all of Adam's text, so here goes nothing."

**Abbey: Hey Sexy, loved being in your strong arms last night. Xoxoxo **Abbey is hoping Bianca takes Adam's phone away from him and sees the text she just sent and hopefully breaks up with him, leaving an opening for her to swoop in and steal his heart.

Bianca and Adam are standing in the lunch line when his phone beeps and he completely ignores it. _Why isn't he checking his phone, is he hiding something from me? _"Aren't you going to check your phone?"

"It's probably not important," he readjusts his backpack straps and looks at Bianca who is looking at him impatiently. "Okay, fine, I'll check it," he slides open his phone and nearly drops it. Before he even gets a chance to process the message and delete it, Bianca takes the phone from his hand and reads the message.

"Really Adam, 'loved being in your strong arms last night'," she throws the phone at him and by some miracle he catches it. She leaves the lunch line and heads out the cafeteria doors and into the hallway.

"Bianca, I have no idea what Abbey's talking about, trust…" he stops when Bianca turns and looks him in the eyes with anger and hurt.

"Trust you?" Adam looks down at his shoes. "Is that why you didn't want to check your phone because you knew it was going to be her?"

"No, I didn't check it because I didn't want to take my eyes off of you. I was scared that this was all a dream, that once I took my eyes off of you, you would disappear and I would wake from this perfect dream." A tear escapes his eye and he quickly wipes it away.

"Fine, if you are telling me the truth and have absolutely nothing to hide than you won't mind texting her right now in front of me."

"How should I even respond to this?" he shows her his phone again so she can reread it.

"How would you respond to it if I wasn't here?" she hands him his phone back.

He thinks about it for a moment before he begins to type his response.

**Adam: Abbey this is Adam, I think you sent me a message that wasn't intended for me and my eyes. **He reads the text message once and shows Bianca, who in turn nods her head with approval at the text.

**Abbey: Adam stop playing around, of course the text is meant for you. Are you in denial about what happened between us last night?**

Bianca looks at the message and then looks at Adam, expecting him to explain. At that moment a light bulb goes off in his head, "she knows you're with me."

Bianca raises her eyebrow and crosses her arms, "so?"

"So…earlier today she asked me if I have feelings for her and I said it doesn't matter if I do or don't," he takes her hands in his and looks her directly in her eyes. "Bianca, I told her that you are the only one that I can see myself having a future with and she kind of indicated that she plans on changing that."

"You mean like, make you see a future with her instead of me?" He nods his head. She's happy that he feels the same way about wanting to spend the rest of their lives together. She wants to tell him but she doesn't want to make herself too vulnerable, so she decides to keep this to herself for now.

"What do you think I should text back?" He thrust his phone back into her hands, "here, you text her back, you can text her whatever you want I don't care."

**Adam: Listen bitch, this is Bianca. FYI, Adam and I are back together, so whatever happened last night, if anything even happened, it doesn't matter to me, the past is the past. He belongs to me, so back the fuck off. I trust and believe Adam when he says nothing happened between you two last night.**

**Abbey: Are you sure it's wise to trust him, the last time you trusted him, he kissed me. **She knows this is a low blow but whatever.

**Adam: you mean that peck? **Bianca knows that she can't back down, she needs to act like that low blow doesn't affect her.

Abbey takes Bianca's stance against her as a challenge. _Challenge accepted, whore._

**Abbey: He will be mine**

**Adam: Try all you want, he will always be mine, remember who he sees a future with**

**Abbey: Like how I told him earlier, for now, he sees you for now**

Bianca almost throws Adam's phone to the floor out of frustration, but he gently takes his phone back and sticks it back into his pocket. "Babe, she's not worth it, let's focus on what's important and that's you and I," he caresses her cheek and kisses her forehead not wanting to push his luck by trying to kiss her lips, but Bianca has a different idea and captures his lips. They both moan into the kiss, both thinking about how much they have missed the feel of each others lips. "I've missed you so much B," Adam said breaking their kiss.

"I've missed you too," she quickly kisses him again and the bell rings indicating the end of lunch. "Looks like we missed lunch, guess you have to buy me lunch afterschool." He shrugs his shoulders and continues to walk her towards her locker.

They reach her locker, "did you want to go to the Dot or do you want to try some place new?" Adam loves trying new foods, but he also knows that Bianca can be a little wary when a new food is introduced to her.

"How new is this place you want to try?" he can already tell she is worried that he is going to take her to a place that is completely foreign to her.

He chuckles a little, "don't worry baby, it's just a new Mexican place my mom took me and Drew to Sunday. They have great food there, nothing scary, so relax just a little." He kisses the side of her head still laughing to himself.

Bianca can feel his body shaking with laughter, "hey my fear of new things is not something to be laughing about Mr. Torres. Just remember who has the power in a relationship."

"I know, I know," he rolls his eyes at her. "He who controls the sex, has the power in the relationship."

"That's right, I've taught you well Mr. Torres." She smiles at him but her smile quickly disappears, she sees a very mischievous look in his eyes. _Oh no, that look can only mean trouble, for either me or him._

"So if that's true, that means I have the power in this relationship." He begins to walk towards his locker, leaving Bianca at her locker with her mouth hanging wide open.

Bianca can hear Adam's laughter, which in turn snaps her out of her daze, "oh is that right Mr. Torres?" she yells after him. She catches up to him and he is standing there with a smug look on his face, "so you think you control the sex in this relationship?" she raises her eyebrow at him daring him to answer and to her surprise his smirk widens.

"Come on B, we both know you can't resists the Torres charm. I can make your panties drop with just one look," he gives her the look and her knees go weak. He sees this and chuckles, making her see red.

"Really because I happen to remember an incident a couple of weeks ago, in school, when all I had to do was wink at you to get you all worked up. You couldn't even wait for school to finish you dragged me to the dance room's equipment closet," she begins to think about the incident and how hot it was, how Adam held her against the wall and had his way with her. She didn't even know he was strong enough to hold her up, so imagine her surprise when he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. To say she was turned on was an understatement; she got completely soaked at how easily Adam lifted her and held her in place.

"Oh, I definitely remember that and I also seem to remember you didn't even try to stop me. You were soaking before I even slipped my fingers into you." He began to smirk, "I bet you're wet right now."

Adam takes a step closer to her, so she takes a step back, "you know what I'm cutting you off, no more sex, let's see how in control you are."

Adam raises his eyebrow with the smirk still in place, "is that a challenge Mi peligrosas belleza?"

"Sure is Casanova, I bet I can last longer without sex than you," she sends him a smirk of her own.

"Oh really mi peligrosas belleza, I bet I can last longer without sex. By the end of the week you are going to be begging me to fuck you against the dance room's closet door." He steps closer to her and once again she takes a step back and her back comes into contact with the row of lockers running along the hallway. Adam sees that Bianca has nowhere to go, so he takes this opportunity to take a step forward and trap her between the lockers and his body. He dips his head towards her ear and whispers seductively, making sure his lips graze her earlobe, which is one of her sensitive spot, "challenge accepted, so what do I get when I win?"

She looks up at him and for the first time she becomes aware of how much he has grown since taking the T-shots and for some reason this turns her on. _Maybe I just like being dominated_, whatever the reason is she pushes it to the back of her mind and concentrates on answering Adam without him noticing how turned on she is, "you mean what do I get when I win," she brushed her lips against Adam's, she knows this is his kryptonite, he loves the feeling of her lips. She feels him shiver a little, "if I win my prize will be…" she thinks about it and can't come up with an appropriate prize, she didn't expect him to accept her celibacy challenge. "I reserve the right to think about my prize and I promise it won't be too extreme."

"That's fine with me, but I know what I want…" before he can finish the late bell rings. "Shit we're gonna be late to our classes. I will tell you after school. I'll meet you at your locker, love you mi peligrosas belleza." He kisses her and rushes off to class without giving her a chance to respond.

She laughs to herself, _it's official I'm in love with a complete dork. Now what can my prize be for winning this damn bet that I didn't even want in the first place, he just knows how and what buttons to push._ She walks into the classroom and continues to think about her prize for the rest of the period and throughout her remaining classes. By the time the last bell rings for the day she finally knows what she wants from Adam. _I hope he will be okay with what I want, _she heads to her locker to wait for Adam.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter. If any of you know or have any ideas what Adam and Bianca's prizes can be let me know, I'm totally going blank. Maybe they could want the same prize without knowing they both want it, I don't know. Any ideas will be appreciated. Thanks for reading


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi

A/N: Finally have some time to update this story, still working two jobs and still looking for a roommate. I've become picky during my new roommate search, don't want another flaky person.

A/N 2: Don't know if I have already given Abbey a last name and I don't feel like going back and rereading the story, so I'll make up a new last name.

A/N 3: Sorry for any grammar errors

* * *

><p>Saturday night Abbey is currently laying on her bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about ways to insert herself back into Adam's life without Bianca becoming suspicious of her intentions of stealing him away from her. She begins thinking about yesterday's school day and how weird it was.<p>

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Early Friday morning Abbey was walking down the school hallway trying to get to her class a little early to finish the last bit of an assignment she forgot was due, she was almost to class when she was stopped dead in her tracks by the sight before her. There in the hallway, a sight she never thought she would ever see, Bianca, Adam, and Fiona all together, laughing about something Adam just said. How in the hell did that happen, Bianca and Fiona are friends now? I thought Bianca and Fiona were enemies because there were both fighting for Adam's love and attention? It was at this moment that an idea entered Abbey's mind, she is going to do the same thing as Fiona and become Adam's 'friend', but with ulterior motives. With this new idea in her head she continues down the hall to her class without a glance in the trios' direction. **_

_**Later that day, she decides she needs to talk to Fiona and try to get some type of information out of her about how she became friends with Bianca. She heads over to Fiona's locker just before lunch is about to begin and waits, a million thoughts are going through her head and she becomes so distracted she doesn't notice Fiona has reached her locker.**_

"_**Excuse me, you're kind of in front of my locker," Abbey jolts out of trance and looks at Fiona, thinking about how she can initiate a conversation about Bianca without Fiona becoming suspicious about her motives because she is certain Bianca has probably told Fiona about her attempt at stealing Adam away from her.**_

"_**I'm sorry," she moves out of Fiona's way. She is about to speak but Fiona speaks first.**_

"_**I know who you are, Abbey. The question is what do you want and please get to the point because I'm hungry," Fiona puts her books away and closes her locker and proceeds to turn around and look Abbey directly in the eyes.**_

"_**Okay, I was just wondering about you and Bianca. I thought you two couldn't stand each other?" this is supposed to sound like a statement but it comes out like a question.**_

"_**Look since I'm starving right now I'm just going to tell you, even though it is none of your business. I finally realized Adam will never be mine and that he and Bianca are made for one another. You really should do the same because Adam is not going to choose anybody but Bianca, she is his heart. Save yourself the heartache and move on." She looks at Abbey and feels sorry for her because she knows exactly what she is feeling and going through.**_

"_**I know, I'm trying to, I just need to apologize to Bianca. But I doubt she will even let me come within ten feet of her," she looks at Fiona and hopes she is buying into her lie and she sees pity in Fiona's eyes, meaning she is totally believing what she is saying so she continues. "I know now that trying to steal Adam away from her is wrong and disrespectful, I mean I wouldn't want somebody to do that to me. I would want people to respect my relationship and leave us alone." She looks at Fiona with her best puppy dog look, "I just need to tell her all of that and that I will respect her and Adam's relationship from now on."**_

"_**Just give it a couple more weeks and show her you are not going after Adam anymore." She begins walking towards the cafeteria, thinking that the conversation is over.**_

"_**How am I supposed to show her that?" Abbey questioned.**_

"_**I don't know, how about you not talk to him, look at him, or better yet try not having any interaction with him. Than after a couple of weeks just walk up to her and tell her you just want to talk to her about Adam, but make it clear that it is nothing bad. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go eat." She walks away leaving Abbey to her thoughts.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_A couple of weeks, I need to set the foundation for my plans and that means I have to start Monday. But what can I do that won't cause Bianca to become suspicious of me? Ugh, I need a movie break. _She walks over to her movie shelf and picks up 'She's the Man'. She comes to the part of the movie where Olivia is trying to make Sebastian jealous by dating that other guy and that is when a light bulb goes off in her head. She shoots up off her bed, _that's it, I need to date someone else to make Adam jealous, but who to date. It has to be someone Adam can't stand me to be with, but it also has to be someone cute and not terribly annoying. _She continues to think and is lost in thought when she hears a knock on her door making her jump.

"Sweetheart, are you sleeping?" Abbey's mom asks as she steps into the room. Mrs. Ryder looks at her daughter who is just getting up off her bed, "were you taking a nap?"

"No mom, I was just thinking about something," she looks at her mom and instantly regrets saying anything about thinking because she can tell her mom wants to know what is so important that it is consuming her thoughts. So before her mom even opens her mouth to say or ask anything she quickly adds, "it's nothing serious, just thinking about some upcoming test in science." She gives her mom the best fake smile she can conjure up.

Her mother gets a stern look on her face, "Abigail Ryder, a test is important. You need great grades to get into a great college and you know how important a great education is."

"I know Mom, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that it is nothing life threatening or anything like that." She sits back on her bed, "so what did you want?"

"Oh, yeah, dinner is ready," with that Mrs. Ryder kisses Abbey's forehead and heads downstairs with Abbey not too far behind.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"Thanks for letting me in Mrs. D. I want to surprise Bee with breakfast," he holds up the bag of food.

Mrs. Desousa smiles at the young man standing in front of her and is glad her baby girl has found a guy that is so sweet and thoughtful. "It's no problem," she picks up her purse from beside the door she really hates working Sundays, she would rather spend the day bonding with her daughter, but she knows that in order to give Bianca the opportunity to go to college she needs to work whenever she can and make as much money as she can. "Well, I'm heading off to work, tell Bianca I might be working a double shift today. I'll make sure to call to let her know." She opens the door, "take care of my baby," she sees Adam smirk. "Not what I mean Mr. Torres," _at least he has the decency to look ashamed._ "Behave," she gives him one last look before heading off to work.

"Bye Mrs. D, have fun at work," he closes the door behind her and heads to Bianca's room, _because I know I will be having a lot of fun today._ He gently and quietly opens the bedroom door and sees Bianca sleeping on her stomach and he walks quietly towards the bed. He places the food on the night stand and slips off his shoes and pants and as gently as he can he climbs into bed. He pulls the cover back and sees a small sliver of skin at her hip and an idea pops into his head. Knowing Bianca is a very sensual person and loves feeling his lips all over his body, he decides to do just that.

He kisses her hip softly expecting her to stir a little, but she must be in a deeper sleep than expected. He lifts her shirt a little higher and begins kissing the small of her back; with ever kiss he moves higher bringing her shirt a little higher as well. He hears hear give a little sigh, he replaces his lips with his hands and begins running his hands up and down her back. Moving her hair to one side, he kisses her neck and sucks gently, she moans softly, now he knows she is getting turned on, so he stops all movement causing Bianca to wake up and turn over to face Adam.

He kisses her lips and whispers, "do you want me to continue?" Hoping she has forgotten about the bet he begins moving his hand to the waist band of her sleeping shorts. This causes Bianca to become more aware of what is going on and she instantly remembers the bet she and Adam made at the beginning of the week. So far it has been torture because Adam knows exactly how to turn her on, sometimes she felt like she was a switch he easily switched on and off.

Wednesday night after school she tried to entice him into giving up and forfeiting the bet but no matter how much she tried to get him hot and bothered, he acted like it didn't affect him and completely ignored her advances. Now here he is, in her room knowing how and where to touch her to make her want to completely surrender to his sexual prowess.

"Not so fast Torres, I know what you are trying to do. You want me to give in so you can win and then I will have to do whatever you say. Like I told you before, I will win and you will lose," she smirks up at him and wiggles out from under him and heads to the bathroom to freshen up. Ten minutes later she exits the bathroom with a clean mouth and her hair in a messy bun, she looks at Adam, who looks completely at home laying across her bed and looking at a comic he left behind the other day and she can't help but smile at how much of a dork he is.

"See something you like?" Adam asks looking away from his comic.

"No, but I definitely see something I want," she climbs on top of him and starts kissing his neck.

"Well you know what you have to do, do it and I will gladly give you whatever you want," he grabs her ass, grinding their centers together. He sees her eyes flutter, so he does it again but with more force. When she doesn't object to this movement he does it again and again until she is the one doing the grinding, leaving his hands free to roam her body. He starts at her hips and slowly make his way to her breast, gently massaging them over her shirt.

"God Adam, I've missed this," she feels him beginning to remove her shirt and she immediately feels as if she is doused with a bucket of ice cold water. Realization of what's happening hits her and she stills her movements, "Adam, we need to stop."

"But why? I thought you were enjoying it," he smirks up at her knowing how close he is to winning this stupid bet.

"I was," she sighs in frustration. "Why can't you just give in and lose?" she asks still straddling him.

"The truth," he thinks about it for a little before answering. "I think I'm just scared of what you are going to pick as your prize. Did you even figure out what you want if you win?" He brushes her hair back and stares at her questioningly.

"Yes, I have," she blushes. "But I don't know if you will agree to do it. Plus, I'm kind of embarrassed to ask you." She tries to get off of him but Adam holds her in place.

"Babe, you never have to be embarrassed with me about anything, you know that, don't you?" She looks away, "Baby, look at me," she turns her head and looks into his eyes, "just tell me, I promise not to laugh."

"I'm not worried about you laughing, it's just I'm embarrassed because it's not something you would expect me to ask for, plus I don't want you to get the wrong idea." She doesn't want him to feel inadequate in anyway, she loves their sex life, but she just wants to add something more,

"Bianca, whatever it is, I promise not to take it the wrong way," he kisses her trying to reassure her that whatever it is she doesn't have to worry about his feelings getting hurt. She still looks like she is unsure if she should say what she wants or not," Bee, just rip the band-aid."

"A strap-on!" she says louder than intended.

"Oh," is all Adam can say.

* * *

><p>AN: sorry for the long wait but I'm starting to get my writing groove back so hopefully I can write the next chapter fast. Plus I have been sneak writing at work.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi

A/N: Been sneaky writing at work that is why i have another chapter for you guys so quick. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It's been ten minutes of complete silence between Adam and Bianca, with Bianca sitting on Adam's lap. With each passing second, Bianca begins regretting bringing up the subject of introducing a strap-on into their sex life.<p>

"You know what, just forget I ever brought it up," Bianca says breaking the silence, which brings Adam out of his thoughts.

"No, I'm glad you brought it up," he looks at Bianca and smiles. "You just took me by surprise. To tell you the truth, I have been kinda sorta been thinking the same thing. I just didn't know how to bring it up, let alone ask you about it." Adam begins to blush, "don't laugh, but I even been looking at some online for the last week or so."

"Mr. Torres, you've been keeping secrets from me," she runs her hands through his hair. "So which ones have you been looking at?" She gets up from her position on his lap and gets her laptop and then proceeds to settle back down on his lap, "show me," she kisses him, completely turned on by the prospect of Adam taking her from all different positions.

"My pleasure," they were on the web for a couple of hours and finally they find exactly what they both want and what they both can agree on. "Bee, this one is perfect."

"Perfect size, oh, how about a Spider-Man looking one?" she clicks on it and sees Adam's expression. "Please Adam, just think about all the scenarios we can play out," she gets a mischievous look on her face. "Please Spider-Man, help me, the Green Goblin has poisoned me and the only way to cure me is to fuck me," she pretends to faint falling onto the bed.

"Oh, really, why the southern bell accent?" Adam laughs looking at Bianca.

"Come on, all the damsels' in distress are supposed to have a southern bell accent," she smirks at him. "So are you gonna fuck me or not Spider-Man," she spreads her legs open for him.

"Is this you giving in and losing The Bet?" he climbs onto the bed and makes his way between her legs.

"How about we call it a tie?" he begins kissing the sweet spot on her neck causing her breathing to become labored.

"I'm okay with that," he slips his hand into her shorts. "You don't know how badly I've been wanting you," he runs his middle finger up and down her slit, gathering all her juices from her entrance and bringing it back up and rubbing her clit with it.

"Mmmm, no more stupid bets," she starts grinding herself into Adam's hand.

"No more stupid bets," he takes his finger out of her and out of her shorts.

"What the hell Adam, don't you dare stop," she tries to force Adam's hand back into her shorts.

He laughs, "Babe, I just think we have too much clothes on."

"Well Mr. Torres, lucky for you that's an easy problem to fix," both of them have their clothes off in record time and waste no time continuing their previous activity.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

_Nope too nerdy, too fat, too skinny, too short, too tall,_ Abbey thinks after each boy passes her in the hall. It's Tuesday morning and she has yet to find the perfect guy to fake date. She is always finding something wrong with them, if it's not one thing then it's another thing. It can be something as big as the guys being too short or it can be something as small as the guy's nose being the wrong angle.

She looks down the hall towards Adam, _nobody is going to be as good as Adam._ She sees Adam and Bianca's faces turn into a grimace and she turns to look at what is causing this reaction out of the them and she sees none other than hockey player, Owen Milligan, walking past them. _So Adam Torres isn't a member of Owen's fan club. This makes Owen the best candidate, I mean he's not bad looking, not too tall, and Adam will hate seeing me with him, he's perfect._ She closes her locker and turns to go after Owen, "hey Owen, wait up."

He stops and turns to look at her, _she's hot,_ is the first thought that runs through his head. "What's up…?"

"Abbey, I'm Abbey Ryder," she smiles flirtatiously.

"Ok Abbey, what can I do for you?" he ask curiously.

"Well, how about we start with you walking me to class." He nods his head and takes her books, _boys are so easy._ She starts walking in the direction of her class and notices Owen is not following, "you coming or not?" She winks over her shoulder and continues to walk to class, this time with Owen in tow.

Unbeknownst to Abbey, her plan is already working, down the hall, blue eyes are watching the entire interaction between her and Owen and jealousy starts to run through Adam's veins.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

**(TEXT)**

**Adam: Hey babe, gonna be a little late for lunch. Gotta do something.**

**Bianca: Well maybe I can go with, if you'd like? What do you have to do anyway?**

**Adam: No you don't have go with, I'll be quick. Just gotta talk to my teacher about an assignment. **

**Bianca: Well, if you're sure?**

**Adam: Yeah I'm sure. Save me a seat. I love you.**

**Bianca: Love you more.**

Adam watches as Bianca leaves his locker, where she is waiting for him and when she is completely gone he comes out of his hiding space. _What the hell am I doing, Abbey shouldn't be a concern of mine, she should date who every she wants , anybody but Owen._ He walks to Abbey's locker and waits for her to arrive and he doesn't have to wait long because he can now see her walking down the hall towards him.

"Hey Adam, what are you doing at my locker?" _There's no way my plan is already working, I'm not even dating Owen yet._

"You know, just want to say hi and see how you've been," he nervously runs his hands through his hair, causing Abbey to smile.

_Play it cool ,_"I've been good, thank you for asking. How have you've been?" she asks a little awkward.

"I've been good. Look I have to ask you something but I don't know how to ask you." Usually he would just ask and rip the band-aid, but this is something he has to ask carefully because he doesn't want to give her the wrong idea. He doesn't want her to think that he is still interested in her, _I'm not still interested, am i?_

"Adam, just ask. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad, can it?" she leans casually against her locker and waits for his question.

He takes a deep breath, "are you and Owen dating 'cause I saw you guys talking this morning and he was carrying your books and that is something a guy does for a girl when he is interested in her." He finishes and let's out another breath.

_Wow, I guess my plan is already working._ "To answer your question, no Owen and I aren't dating, well, at least not yet, but I hope to start dating soon. He is a really nice guy, he's funny and sweet, and surprisingly smart." She makes sure to smile as if she is smitten with Owen.

"You shouldn't date him…"

"Why shouldn't I?" Abbey interrupts trying to hide her smile.

"Because he's a player and…"

"No he's not, he doesn't even date. He is too focused on hockey right now but I'm hoping he takes a little time off to hang with me," she studies Adam's face and can tell he is trying to come up with another excuse for her not to date Owen. "What is the real reason why you don't want me dating him and please Adam, don't lie to me, tell me the truth."

"I just think he's bad news and you deserve someone better," he looks at her and he feels like her green eyes can see right through him.

"Like who?" she continues to push Adam for the truth. When it becomes apparent he isn't going to answer she decides to be blunt with him. "You don't want me with him because you're jealous and want me for yourself."

He looks at her with wide eyes, _I still like her and do just want her for myself. But I can't hurt Bianca again, but maybe I can get Abbey to stay quiet about us. If Abbey agrees to keep quiet than I can have both and what Bianca doesn't know can't hurt her. Damn these testosterone shots they have me thinking with my lower half. _He decides to put everything out there, "maybe there is a way for me to have both you and her, but you have to promise to keep quiet. She can't know about us, I can't hurt her again. That is if you are willing to share."

_This is even better than I thought, I'll keep quiet and let Adam see he can trust me and eventually he will love me more than Bianca and in the end he will chose me and throw her to the curb._ "I'm willing to share as long as I get almost equally time with you. I'm not asking for equal amount of time because then she will become suspicious, but promise me you will make as much time for me as possible and if you don't give me a satisfactory amount of time with you, I won't be willing to share. Don't worry if that happens I still won't tell her, but if that does happen than I will date Owen."

"That sounds absolutely fair to me and I promise to try and spend as much time with you as i can. I really do like you and it was hard for me to pick Bianca over you," he tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well now you don't have to chose, you're just lucky I really like you a lot. How about a quick kiss to seal our little deal?" she leans in.

"Sounds like a perfect way to start our relationship," he looks around and makes sure nobody is around, but takes her to a corner that can hide them both and quickly brings his lips to hers. "Wow, your lips are as soft as I remember them," he dives in for another kiss which she is quick to introduce her tongue to his mouth and he deepens the kiss even more.

* * *

><p>AN: I had no idea this story was going to head in the direction of Adam cheating, it kinda took me by surprise. This story has a mind of its own. Well i hope you guys liked it. I will be trying to sneak write again but no promises.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi and if I did I wouldn't have killed Adam off, I would have just kept him in a coma.

**Bold=text**

_Italics=inner thoughts_

* * *

><p><strong>Bianca: Adam where are you?<strong>

**Bianca: It's been more than 15 mins.**

**Bianca: If you're not here in 5 minutes, I'm coming to find you**

After the third text message, Adam could no longer ignore the buzz of his phone. He breaks away from the kiss with Abbey, "I'm sorry, I have to go," guilt starts to settle in Adam's head.

"Adam look at me," Abbey grabs Adam's face, he looks into her eyes, eyes that are becoming familiar. "You shouldn't feel guilty about what we're doing because this thing between us is just for fun, to relieve some of the stress we have. Plus with all the new testosterone running through your body, there is no way one girl will be able to satisfy your sexual needs. Plus what Bianca doesn't know won't hurt her." She sighs at the guilt still evident on his face, "look we're young so let's have fun together, nothing serious." She smiles at him hoping he is buying into her lies. She definitely wants their relationship to become something serious and long term. She just needs him to think that what they are doing is not as bad as it seems, so she can have enough time to make him fall in love with her.

He thinks for a second and nods his head, "Yeah, you're right, thanks babe, I needed to hear that." He kisses her one last time, "text me after cheerleading practice?"

"Of course," she watches him walk away before she realizes something. "Adam, wait, what if you're with Bianca?"

He walks back to her, "got that covered, you're in my phone as M.A.," he smiles at her as if he is a genius.

"Ma? You have me under Ma? Really?" she is confused as hell as to why he would put her under ma.

"Look closer, do you see the periods after each letter? They're initials," she takes his phone and notices the two periods M.A., but she is still confused. She hands him his phone, "M.A. stands for Mistress Abbey, get it?" He once again is smiling at her as if he is a freakin' genius and she smiles back even though she doesn't want to be called the "Mistress", she wants to be his number one.

"That's very clever of you, that way when I text you, she'll think it's your mom. I think you should password protect your phone, you know just as a precaution. If she ask why your phone is locked, tell her you caught your mom trying to look through it and I'm guessing you and Bianca have not so family friendly text and pictures on there," she says pointing to his phone.

He smiles at her, "you know that's one of the reasons I like you so much, you're pretty and smart." He kisses her against the lockers and feels his phone vibrate again, "that's probably Bianca, I better go for real this time and don't forget to text me later."

"I promise, but you better go," they kiss one more time before Adam runs off in the direction of the cafeteria. _This is going better than I expected,_ smiling like a maniac Abbey heads off to the bathroom before heading to the cafeteria.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Adam looks at the last text Bianca sent him:

**Bianca: I'm leaving the cafeteria to look for you**

Still looking at his phone, he bumps into somebody causing him to drop his phone. He looks up and there stands Bianca glaring down at him with her hands on her hips, waiting for him to explain what took him so long with the teacher. "I'm sorry baby, I wasn't watching where I was going," he gets up and quickly kisses her lips. "Sorry it took so long, you know math is not my best subject, " he tells her, guilt showing on his face.

Bianca mistakes the look of guilt for embarrassment and she softens right up, "that's okay baby." A look of pure disgust takes over her face, "doesn't she know that trash belongs outside."

Adam turns around, his blue eyes meet Abbey's green eyes. He gives her a secret smile and a wink before he turns back to Bianca, "Bee, I'm hungry, let's go get me something to eat…please." He gives her his best puppy dog look, letting Abbey enter the cafeteria without a lot of confrontation with Bianca.

Bianca sighs, "fine, you know I can't resist your baby blue eyes," she takes his hand and leads him to the lunch line.

"Baby, grab a table please. Did you want me to get you something?" he asks trying to get rid of her so he can send off a quick text to Abbey.

"No thanks, I ate already…all by my lonesome self," she sticks out her bottom lip, which he quickly kisses.

"I'll make it up to you later," a mischievous smirk appears on his face, making it clear on how exactly he plans on making it up to her.

She decides to play along, "I'll only let you if you're a good boy," she winks and heads off to find them a table and as soon as she's gone, Adam takes out his phone while grabbing a pizza and soda.

**Adam: Sorry about Bianca **

**M.A.: Don't worry about it, but I fully expect you to make it up to me later ;)**

**Adam: Oh I'm planning on it**

He lets out a breath, _these girls are going to be the death of me, but that's one hell of a way to die. At least I'll die with a smile on my face._

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

It's Friday after school, Adam and Bianca have finished their home work and now find themselves in a battle for dominance. Every time Adam flips Bianca on her back so he can be on top and control things, Bianca flips them back over. This dance is both frustrating them and turning them on at the same time. Bianca is now straddling Adam and grinding her hips against him, he lets out a moan causing Bianca to smirk.

"Mmm Adam, I love feeling you underneath me," she leans down and whispers into his ear, "and can't wait to get our 'toy' so I can ride you all night."

Adam literally lets out an animalistic growl, flipping Bianca onto her back he attacks her lips with a passion filled kiss, "I've never wanted anybody as bad as I want you right now." To Bianca's surprise, this aggressive side of Adam is mad sexy to her.

She takes his hand and practically shoves his hand into her panties, making him feel exactly how wet she is for him. "I want you as bad as you want me."

Adam inserts to fingers into her soaking entrance, "ride my fingers Bee." He sits up, he watches her ride his finger fast and hard and brings his mouth to one of her nipples and bites down gently. She cums with a loud moan and digs her nails into Adam's back, he removes his hand from inside her shorts. They are both quiet, Adam is letting Bianca catch her breath and Bianca can't talk even if she tried. When she finally catches her breath, she lets out a laugh, "wow Mr. Torres, you really know how to please a girl." She gets up and begins to walk towards the bathroom and Adam pulls her back down onto the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" He begins to kiss her neck making sure to focus on her weak spot as he tries to get her in the mood again.

"To the bathroom to clean up, why?" she tries to get off the bed again, but Adam has a firm grip on her.

"So you're just gonna leave me all worked up," Adam puts on his best puppy dog look, thinking she's going to give in like she always does.

"Who made me eat lunch all by myself today," she sing songs smiling at him.

"So I'm getting punished for needing help with my math?" He starts to become angry, he gets off the bed and angrily starts to get his things, "you know what, I don't need this. I'll talk to you whenever," he makes sure to slam the front door on his way out. _How dare she punish me for needing help with math, granted I didn't really need help, but she doesn't know that._

He takes out his phone and calls someone who won't punish him for needing help, "Hey Abs, do you mind if I come over?"

"No, I don't mind, but I have to warn you, my parents are home." She crosses her fingers, hoping he will still want to come over.

"Ummm, do they know about me being transgender and do they know we are together?" Nervousness seeps through voice, the last thing he wants is to have to explain to Abbey's parents about who he is and then have them throw him out of their home because of his condition. Usually he would be fine explain to people about himself, but right now he's just not in the mood.

"Yes they know you're transgender and yes they know we are together and yes they are okay with it all. My whole life my mom and dad have been teaching me about how love is love, to look past someone's gender and look into their heart." Abbey hears Adam sigh in relief and she smiles to herself.

"Good because I'm having a bad afternoon, I'll be over in about five to ten minutes," he hears an excited "Okay" from Abbey, he hangs up and puts his phone on silent and sticks it into his pocket.

Meanwhile, back at Bianca's room, sits a stunned and speechless Bianca, she asks the empty room, "What the fuck just happened?" Shock turns into anger in an instant, _how dare Adam get mad at me for not putting out._ She picks up her phone and calls Adam, it goes straight to voicemail, which gets her even more mad. She yells at her phone, "FUCK YOU ADAM!" She hits the call button again, it once again goes to his voicemail, she tries it three more times before giving up. She thinks for a little bit and decides to just send him a text.

**Bianca: Adam, if I don't get a reply from you within two hours you can just consider us broken up. I can't believe you're being such an asshole. I never thought you'd be that guy, that guy who gets mad if his girlfriend doesn't put out. Maybe I need to reevaluate if you're the person I want to be with.**

An hour goes by and Adam has yet to reply to her text and she begins to get worried that maybe she shouldn't have written the text message. Her phone beeps indicating she has a text.

**Adam: This is me replying, I'll talk to you later.**

Bianca tries to call his phone but it rings and then goes to his voicemail.

**Adam: Bianca, kinda busy right now**

**Bianca: Fine call me when you decide to make time for your GIRLFRIEND**

She waits for a reply but doesn't get one, she's beginning to think she was completely wrong and selfish to only care about her satisfaction and leave Adam unsatisfied. At the same time, Adam shouldn't be such a jerk about it. He should have stayed and talked about it instead of walking out on her. "Damn you Adam!" she yells at her phone.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"Okay, now…where were we?" Adam looks up at Abbey who is straddling him.

"Hmm, I think your lips were right…here," she tilts her head exposing her neck to him. He doesn't waste any time reattaching his lips to her neck. "Mark me as yours," she moans out, this is the sexiest thing Adam has heard in a long time. Once again he doesn't hesitate, he marks her three times, once on the left, once in the middle of her neck and once on the right side of her neck.

Abbey brings her lips down to his, he slowly brings his hands to her butt and grabs it in both hands. He begins to grind their center together, desperately seeking any type of friction. He faintly feels Abbey's lips on his neck, too focused on the feeling of the friction between their centers. He can barely feel her sucking on his neck, leaving a mark of her own on his body, claiming it as hers. His brain is desperate to cut through the haze of desire that's fogging it, trying to make a connection between the lips that are making its mark on his body and the consequences of said mark being seen by Bianca. Only the sound of knocking on Abbey's bedroom door brings the two teenagers out of their hormone induced trance.

"Abbey, sweetheart, it's almost time for dinner, will Adam be staying for dinner?" Mrs. Ryder asks through the door. She isn't too worried about Abbey and Adam doing anything and if they did it isn't like Abbey could get pregnant, so this eased her mind a lot.

"Okay mom, and Adam…" she looks at him, "are you staying for dinner?" He shakes his head no, "Adam will not be staying for dinner."

"Okay sweetheart, dinner is in fifteen minutes," Mrs. Ryder's footsteps begin fade as she walks back downstairs to finish dinner.

A brief silence fills the air before Adam speaks, "well, I guess I should be heading home to have dinner with my own family."

"Okay, thanks for coming over and spending time with me," she looks down into his eyes and smiles shyly. "It means a lot to me and before you say anything, I know I'm just the girl on the side, but I really do like you and I really like spending time with you," vulnerability evident on her face and in her eyes, catching Adam by surprise.

The look in her eyes isn't the only thing that catches him by surprise, but the way his heart is beating fast and he has butterflies fluttering inside his stomach, has him in complete surprise and sends him into panic mode. _No, no, no, this can't be happening, there is no way I can start to have real feelings for Abbey. This is supposed to be a casual thing, you know friends with benefits. _All of this is going through his head within seconds, so he tells Abbey the first thing that comes to his head, "I like spending time with you too. Maybe we can talk about this later because right now I have to get home before my mom either gets worried or mad that I'm not home in time for dinner." Abbey gives Adam one last kiss before she gets off of him.

She looks down at his neck, "you might want to avoid Bianca as long as you can or I can give a tube of my extra concealer. Luckily I have an extra tube because judging by the way you were sucking on my neck I'm gonna need my concealer as much as you do," she runs her fingers over the hickey on Adam's neck and smiles.

He quickly walks over to the mirror on her dresser, "crap," his mind is racing on what excuse he is going to use on Bianca.

"I'm sorry I was caught up in the moment. I should have been more careful," she looks at Adam through the mirror with a little pride showing on her face and Adam can't help but laugh.

"You're not sorry, I can see how proud you are of it," he turns around and brushes some hair out of her face. "It's okay but you are going to have to show me how to use concealer."

"Okay, that's easy to teach, but what are you going to do about Bianca because if she gets close enough, she is going to see the concealer," she walks to her makeup drawer.

"Don't worry about it," he watches her as she looks for her makeup.

"I don't want you to get into any trouble with Bianca because of my carelessness," true she wants Adam to herself, but at the same time, she doesn't want him to get hurt.

"I can deal with Bianca, so stop worrying about it, but next time mark me where people can't see it," he smirks as he pulls her into him. "Like right here," he pulls down her shirt and kisses her chest right where her heart is and sucks lightly leaving a faint mark. He can feel her heart beating fast against his lips and his smiles, loving the affect he has on her.

"Umm, maybe you can show me another place, you know just to be sure," Adam's lips on her body feels amazing to her and she wants his lips to touch every part of her body.

"Maybe next time," he kisses her neck on one of the hickeys he left on her. "I gotta go home," he grabs his things, "I'll call you later tonight." He kisses her one last time and heads out of her house making sure to wish Mr. and Mrs. Ryder a goodnight. As he is walking home he is thinking of what he is going to say to Bianca and how he's going to fix things with her. He's willing to do almost anything to fix things except breaking up with Abbey.

_Something always pulls me towards Abbey, whatever it is, I thinks it's worth pursuing. There has to be a reason I feel a connection, a strong connection with her. Who knows, maybe Bianca isn't the one I'm meant to be with and maybe, just maybe, Abbey is the one for me. _This is what he is thinking about on his walk home, this is what he is thinking about when he walks through his front door, this is what he is thinking about when he goes to bed and this is what he is thinking about when he wakes up in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi

A/N: I don't know if i ever gave Abbey's blond cheerleader friend a name yet, if i did i couldn't find it so i just made up a name for her. Also sorry for any mistakes made in this chapter and in previous chapters.

This chapter is for kaila09100 for giving me ideas and for motivating me to get another chapter written and posted, so thanks.

To Anon, thanks for the suggestion/idea, i definitely will be using your idea in a future chapter.

* * *

><p>8:30 Sunday morning, Bianca is laying in bed staring at the last message Adam sent her Friday night, it saddens her to think that they haven't spoken in twenty four hours.<p>

**Adam: Bianca kinda busy right now**

Something about this text is making her stomach churn. Maybe the fact that he called her by her first name instead of the usual, Babe or Baby and _what was he busy with at that time of night because we both finished our homework as soon as we could that night_. _Maybe he's cheating on me again, but who would he be cheating on me with? Fiona's out of the question, she and I have come to an understanding. It can't be with Abbey because she and Adam don't talk to each other. Maybe he was helping his mom with dinner, but he hates helping with dinner and the only time he helps is when he is in trouble. _She decides to text him to see where his mood is at today.

**Bianca: Hey, you up?**

**Adam: Yeah**

_Okay, a one word text, it seems he's still in a bad mood. I don't know if I should push him to talk about what's going on or I should lay off and wait for him to open up on his own. But if I don't push him to talk, this is going to eat me up inside._

**Bianca: Can we meet up?**

At the Torres house, a panicked Adam shoots out of bed and goes straight to his dresser mirror. He looks at his neck, the mark on his neck is fading, but it's still dark._ I can't let her see the hickey_, he doesn't respond right away, his mind is racing, trying to come up with an excuse to not meet up today.

**Adam: Can't we just talk or text, I'm kinda tired and want to relax and be lazy today.**

**Bianca: But Sunday is our day to be alone and spend all day together**

**Adam: I know, but can't we just skip this one Sunday, I just want to sleep**

_Okay now I know something is up, what's he trying to hide?_

**Bianca: Then it's settled, I'll be over in ten minutes and we can be lazy together. I love you.**

She turns off her phone, not giving Adam the option to call or text her to make excuses. Back at the Torres home, Adam dials and redials Bianca's phone, which of course goes straight to her voicemail. _Crap, what I'm I going to do?_ He spots the concealer on his dresser and he silently thanks Abbey for showing him how to apply it and make it look natural. It takes him about ten minutes to put on the concealer, leaving him with five minutes to clean up his room a little. He hears the doorbell,_ please God, don't let her notice the hickey. _He sighs and runs downstairs to the front door, he takes a deep breath before he opens the door to let her in.

"Hey," Adam says turning towards the stairs and heading to his room, not waiting for Bianca's response and without seeing if she is following him to his room or not.

Bianca silently follows Adam, once through the threshold of his bedroom door, she gently closes it behind her. She stands with her back against the door with her arms crossed, hundreds of questions running through her head. She knows she has to approach Adam carefully or he might get defensive and close himself off. She pushes herself off the door and sits down next to Adam, who is now laying down with his back propped up against his headboard.

"So where's everybody?" he shrugs his shoulders, irritating Bianca in the process. _Who the hell does he think he is, he has no right to be mad at me, I'm the one who ha_s _the right to be mad._ "What the hell's your problem? What's with the attitude? You're being a complete asshole to your GIRLFRIEND, the GIRLFRIEND who loves you completely." She sees his eyes soften a bit and then as if he remembers something his eyes harden again. "You know what…whatever, I'm gonna go 'cause it's obvious you don't want me here. Sorry for wanting to spend some time with you," she gets up and walks to the door.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be such a jerk and I'm sorry about Friday night. I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you for not giving into me." The last thing he wants to do is hurt Bianca and that's exactly what he's doing. The thing with Abbey is supposed to be a secondary thing, but he's starting to make his and Bianca's relationship secondary. "How about I make it up to you by making breakfast and before you say anything I know making you breakfast won't make up for me being a major asshole, but I'm thinking it's a pretty good place to start."

"That's definitely the best place to start, but you have a lot of making up to do," she quickly kisses his lips and heads out the door towards the kitchen. "Hurry up Mr. Torres, Henry's hungry," Bianca shouts over her shoulder smiling to herself.

"Who the hell is Henry?" Adam yells after Bianca. He gets up off the bed and before making his way downstairs he checks his hickey to make sure it's still covered. To be on the safe side he applies a little more concealer and then he makes his way towards the kitchen to ask Bianca who in the hell is Henry.

He walks into the kitchen and sees Bianca patiently waiting for him, she is sitting on top of the island in the middle of the kitchen swinging her legs back and forth. "So Mr. Torres, what are you going to feed Henry?"

"Babe, who's Henry?" he questions slightly confused because he doesn't know any Henry and he and Bianca are the only two people in the house.

"Henry is what I call my stomach now, since it has a mind of its own," she smiles down and pats her stomach. It begins to growl, "see, I told you, it's making its needs known. Chop, chop Mr. Torres, Henry's hungry."

Adam smiles at Bianca, these are the moments where he remembers why he loves her so much. He loves her silly side, "Okay, what does Henry feel like eating?"

She thinks for a little before deciding what she feels like eating or should she say what Henry feels like eating, "he feels like eating French toast."

"Okay, French toast coming right up," he begins to gather the ingredients needed and begins to work as Bianca sits comfortable on the counter watching the person she loves cooking breakfast for her. For Bianca these are the moments that make her remember how much she loves Adam and she can't wait to see what else the future holds for them.

Little does she know that their future is going to be a bumpy one and how much heartbreak may be in her future.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

An hour later Adam and Bianca are in the middle of watching a movie and Bianca sees Adam's phone on the coffee table. She picks it up wanting to play 'ZombieWood', her new guilty pleasure. To her surprise, it is locked and telling her she must draw a pattern to unlock the phone._ Weird, Adam never locks his phone, _"Hey baby, can you show me the pattern to unlock your phone?" she ask like it's not a big deal because to her it isn't. If Adam ever wanted to know her passwords to everything she would more than willingly give them all to him. So she is surprised when he snatches the phone from her hands and sticks it in his pocket.

"What?" he looks at her, acting as if what he just did is normal.

"Nothing," she looks towards the T.V. screen, she is about to let it go but can't help but say something. "It's just you never lock your phone and usually people lock their phones when they don't want people to see what's in it," she really did try not to sound as if she is accusing him of something, but her mouth has a mind of its own.

"You know today is supposed to be a nice relaxing, no arguments day and now you're accusing me of hiding something. Are you trying to start an argument with me? God, it's like you're itching to have a fight with me," he crosses his arms over his chest and stares angrily at the T.V. screen.

"Babe, I'm sorry," Bianca whispers. I didn't mean to accuse you, it's just…you know what forget it. It's just sometimes a girl's mind just wonders to the worst case scenario." She takes one of Adam's hands in hers, "I trust you and you are more than entitled to your privacy."

He looks at her and remembers what Abbey told him to tell her about why he is locking his phone now. He looks into Bianca's eyes and lies, "I lock my phone now because I caught my mom looking through it. She said something about the news telling her how she should monitor my communication with others for my safety."

"That totally sounds like your mom," Bianca laughs, she begins to feel stupid that she thought even for a second that Adam was cheating on her again.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Abbey looks at her phone for what seems like the hundredth time. She sighs, _I guess Adam isn't thinking of me like I'm thinking of him,_ she lets out another sigh. _I'm just gonna text him and see where the conversation goes._

**M.A.: Hey**

She is expecting to wait at least five to ten minutes for a response, but to her surprise she gets a response within a minute.

**Adam: Hey, sorry I didn't text or call you today, it isn't because I'm not thinking of you, Bianca has been here all day.**

**M.A.: Don't worry about it, I completely understand. Is there any chance of us seeing each other today?**

**Adam: I don't think so, I think she's planning on staying late. Sunday's kind of our day to spend together.**

**M.A.: Oh, okay, can Saturdays be our day?**

**Adam: I don't know, if it can work with both out schedules than yes, Saturdays can be our day.**

**M.A.: Sounds like a plan. Well, I'll let you go, I don't want Bianca getting suspicious or anything.**

**Adam: Thank you for being so cool with everything. Can I call you tonight when she leaves?**

**M.A.: I'd really like that.**

**Adam: Just know that I will be thinking of you and just because I don't call or text doesn't mean I'm not thinking of you or missing you.**

**M.A.: Thanks, I really needed to know that. I'll be thinking of you and missing you too.**

After talking to Adam, Abbey feels she can breathe knowing that she is on Adam's mind. She looks at the time and sees that it's early and decides to call her best friend, Veronica (you remember the blonde cheerleader) and ask her if she wants to hang out for a little bit. Veronica agrees to hang out at the mall, so with plans for the day, Abbey gets ready and heads out with a huge smirk on her face.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"Who are you texting?" Bianca asks as she comes back from the bathroom.

"Just my Ma, you know telling her I'm alright," he can look into her eyes and not feel guilty for lying because technically he's telling the truth.

"So is there anything else you want to do today?" she doesn't really care what they do as long as they do it together.

"I don't know, why don't you think of something and whatever you decide I'll go with it," she smiles at him making him smile wide in return.

"Umm, let's see…you know you need a new beanie and I need new things as well," she says 'new things' in a seductive and sexy way, hoping Adam gets the hint that she wants to go lingerie shopping.

"I'm definitely in if by 'new things', you mean lingerie," she nods her head. He brings their lips together in a quick kiss and pulls away. "Babe, don't pout, I just need to go get dressed 'cause I can't go to the mall in my pajamas."

"Hurry up before I change my mind," she shouts after him as he runs up the stairs. She would have followed him but knowing what a horn dog Adam is, she knows they would not make it to the mall.

Ten minutes later Adam comes downstairs, dressed in khaki shorts, a plain white shirt, his black converse and of course his black beanie. "Okay, I'm ready to hit the road, are you?"

"Yup," they head to Bianca's car and he opens the driver's side door for her. "Always a gentleman," she kisses him and of course he deepens it, pressing her back into the car. "Adam, we need to get going or I'll change my mind," he releases his grip on her, she gets in and he closes the door for her.

He makes his way to the other side and gets in, "you know we don't have to get me a new beanie that can wait for another time. I think finding you something sexy for you to wear for me is way more important." He looks at her and something comes over him and he feels an immense amount of love for her. "I love you Bee, you really do make me happy," he takes her hand in his, "don't ever think I don't love you, okay?"

She takes her eyes off the road for a second to look at him and he's staring out his window, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just don't know if I tell you I love you enough, I know I could say it more, but sometimes I forget to tell you," he kisses the back of her hand.

"Babe, you may not say it a lot, but you definitely show it. I much rather prefer you show me you love me than tell me a million times and never once prove it through action. You know that's one of the things I love most about you, you are a man of action."

She should have known by his silence that his mind went straight to a dirty place. "I can definitely show you some action later on."

"That all depends if you are good and not complain about me taking too long picking stuff out." Adam always seems to complain when they go shopping together, like most guys, he hates shopping and makes sure to express that hate every ten minutes.

"I won't complain as long as I get a preview of each thing you try on," his eyes glaze over, thinking about Bianca and all the things she can and will try on. His mind drifts over to Abbey and all the things she'd look good in. His mind then goes a step further, he is now picturing Abbey and Bianca together helping each other in and out of several lingerie garments.

"Hello? Earth to Adam," he shakes his head as if he is in a daydream and then it hits her, he was fantasizing about her in sexy lingerie. "God, Adam, you can be such a pervert some times, get your head out of the gutter."

He looks around and notices that they are now parked in the mall's underground parking garage, "man, we got here fast."

"No, you were a little preoccupied with whatever fantasy you were thinking about," she smiles at him.

"Oh yeah, Megan Fox sure looked good in Victoria's Secret," he laughs and winks playfully.

She hits his arm, "you can be such a jerk," she gets out of the car. "You were thinking of me, right?" she asks as he gets out of the car.

"Oohh Megan Fox," he closes his eyes pretending to think of her.

"You little asshole," Bianca runs towards him. Adam hears her little feet moving fast, he opens his eyes to see her running towards him and fearing for his life he takes off running.

"Megan Fox is so sexy," he yells behind his shoulder to her and sees that she has stopped running and is now pointing to something in front of him. He should have been paying attention to where he is going because as soon as he turns to look forward, he smacks right into a cement pillar. He gets knocked down on his butt and he holds onto his forehead which is starting to form a small bump.

Bianca catches up to him laughing all the way to him, "that's what you get, so where's your precious Megan Fox to help you up."

"Ouch, come on you know I was kidding, you are the only one I fantasize about," he reaches his hand up towards her. "Come on baby, I'm sorry."

She laughs at him, "I know you were kidding, but I'll only help you up if you say 'Bianca is way sexier than Megan Fox.'"

"Okay, I'll say it…" He looks up at her and smirks. She knows that smirk so well, it means he's planning on doing something mischievous, "Bianca is…not sexier than Megan Fox," he quickly tries to get up but Bianca tackles him back to the ground. He somehow manages to turn himself over so his back is to the floor.

"I'm not letting you up until you say that I am sexier than Megan Fox," a minute goes by with her still straddling him. "Well Mr. Torres, time is ticking and I'm thinking about going back home."

His eyes rake over her body, "it surprises me that you think straddling me is somehow a punishment. I wouldn't mind staying like this all night and possible do other things in the process."

She gets up from her position on him, "fine you can stay here all night by yourself and you can also do the other things you are thinking about all by yourself as well." She turns her back to him and heads casually to her car all the while smiling to herself, she knows Adam will give in. He will do almost anything to see her in sexy underwear and bras.

"Okay!" she hears him yell just as she unlocks the car. "You are way, way sexier and way more beautiful than Megan Fox."

She locks her car again and walks back over to Adam, she sees that he has finally gotten up off the ground. "That wasn't so hard now was it? That's all you had to say," she kisses him and walks towards the elevator. "Come on Adam, we don't want to be here all day."

He runs to her and waits for the elevator, "you are you know?" the elevator doors open and they enter and then the doors close again. He looks at her seriously and sincerely.

"I'm what?" she asks.

"You know, sexier and more beautiful than Megan Fox," he shyly looks to the ground and then into her eyes. Instead of saying anything in response she pushes him into the elevator wall and attacks his lips. He turns them over, picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. She hisses as her back comes into hard contact with the wall, Adam breaks the kiss, "sorry baby, are you okay?"

"Shut up and kiss me," he attaches their lips and squeezes her ass in both his hands. She moans into his mouth and begins to pull his hair gently knowing that this turns him on. Things are so heated between them that they do not hear the elevator doors open to let two very surprised cheerleaders on.

The cheerleaders enter the elevator, the blonde one clears her throat loud causing Adam to break the kiss and look in the direction of the noise. His eyes open in surprise, he lets go of Bianca making her almost fall on her ass, "Abbey?"


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or its characters

**Words in Bold= text messages**

_Words in italics= someone's thoughts_

This chapter only contains Adam and Abbey, Bianca will be in the next chapter. In this chapter i wanted to show the progression of Adam and Abbey's relationship and how much Adam's feeling for Abbey is changing and growing.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>"What the hell Adam, warn me the next time you want to drop me," Bianca yells at Adam.<p>

"Yeah, sure," Adam absently responds.

"Adam!" Bianca yells at him again tying to get his attention.

"I'm sorry Bianca, I didn't mean to drop you," he tells her, finally tearing his eyes away from Abbey.

Bianca looks at Abbey, who she sees trying to look at Adam from the corner of her eye and smiling shyly. _How dare she smile at MY boyfriend like that, I'll show her who he belongs to._ She grabs his face and brings their lips together, she opens her eyes slightly and see Abbey's smile fade. _That's what I thought Bitch._

Adam pulls out of the kiss and whispers in Bianca's ear, "Bianca stop, I don't want to make people uncomfortable with our P.D.A."

She sighs and whispers back, "fine I just wanted to show Abbey that you're mine."

"Bee, trust me, she knows I'm yours and so does the rest of the school. So don't worry, okay?" He kisses her below her earlobe and pulls away.

The elevator doors finally open and Bianca pushes past the two cheerleaders, pulling Adam with her. What she doesn't see is Adam gently touching Abbey's hand on the way out and the backwards glance and smile he sends Abbey's way. She quickly winks at him before he turns back around, this little exchange does not go unnoticed by her friend Veronica.

As they step out of the elevator, Abbey and Veronica watch Bianca and Adam walk away, "so what store do you want to start at?"

Veronica looks at Abbey and can't believe she is acting as if nothing happened between her and Adam "doesn't matter to me as long as you tell me what's going on between you and Adam." They begin to walk to the left side of the mall, which is the opposite way in which Adam and Bianca went.

"I don't know what you're talking about, there isn't anything going on between the two of us."

Veronica stops walking, "Abs, I'm your best friend, I know what I saw, so please don't lie to me."

Abbey contemplates whether or not to tell Veronica everything that is going on between her and Adam. If she tells her and Adam finds out, he might get mad and end things with her, but at the same time she needs somebody to talk to about her and Adam's relationship. She lets out a sigh and walks back towards Veronica and pulls her to the side to get out of people's way. "Vero, you have to promise not to say anything, Bianca will kill me if she finds out."

"Holy, crap, no way," she looks at Abbey in disbelief. "Abbey, you know this isn't going to end well and more than likely it won't end well for you."

"Don't you think I know that, but Vero there's a chance that he'll choose me and before you say anything, I know it's a very small chance, but it's still a chance." Vero has never seen Abbey so emotional before and it's scaring her. Looking at Adam's past with Bianca, she knows that he had to choose between Bianca and a girl named Fiona and he chose Bianca.

"Damn it Abbey," Veronica looks at her best friend with sympathy. "Come here," she opens her arms and Abbey doesn't hesitate to get into the embrace. "You know I'll support you in whatever you do and this is no exception."

"Thanks Vero, I knew I could count on you to be there for me," they begin walking again, arm in arm.

"Now, tell me everything and…" she smiles at Abbey. "What are we going to do to make Adam fall completely in love with you?"

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"Let's just get this one," Adam whines holding up a grey beanie.

"Seriously, we've only been shopping for about fifteen minutes," Bianca laughs at Adam's impatience.

"Can you blame me for wanting to see you in sexy things," he wraps his arms around her waist and begins to kiss her neck.

"Adam stop, what happened to not wanting to make people uncomfortable with our P.D.A.?" she pulls away from him and starts to look at a tie dye looking beanie.

Adam looks around and does not see anybody in the same area as them, "Babe, look around, nobody is looking at us," he comes up behind her and begins kissing her neck again. He looks at the beanie in her hand, "hell no, put that back and we'll go pay for this grey and blue beanie."

They go to a couple of more stores before they head to Victoria's Secret, "finally the promise land," he exclaims as he walks through the doors of the lingerie store.

"Come on Casa Nova, I need new bras," she smiles at the lady who greets them at the door and drags Adam towards the bra area and sits him down on a nearby couch.

"Why do I have to sit? Why can't I help you pick out a bra?" Adam asks while getting up from the couch.

"Because knowing you, you'll pick the bras with the least amount of material," she tries to take him back to the couch, but Adam is not cooperating with her.

"It's not my fault you look better naked and I promise I will pick out good practical yet sexy bras," he gives her his charming Torres smile.

"Fine Torres, but if you pick one that is too revealing, you have to sit back down on the couch again." She raises one eyebrow when she see that Adam is weighing his options, he can either sit and watch or he can participate in helping her pick out one that he will enjoy seeing her in.

"Fine that sounds like a good deal," he walks over to one of the racks and just remembers something. "Wait, what's you bra size?"

"Thirty four C, don't forget it 'cause I'm not telling you again," she begins looking through the stores selections, but on the opposite end from Adam.

He begins to wander around and looks around at the other customers in the store. He almost trips over his feet when he sees Abbey and her blonde friend looking at a lace nightie. He takes out his phone and begins to text Abbey.

**Adam: You should get that, I think you'll look sexy in it.**

Abbey looks around and spots Adam near the bra section of the store and waves with a shy smile on her face.

**M.A.: I don't know, I really don't have anybody to wear it for ;)**

**Adam: You know you can wear it for me anytime**

Abbey bites her bottom lip, making Adam want to go over and take said lip into his mouth.

**M.A.: What color should I get?**

She holds up a black one and a red one and Adam looks back and forth between the two, trying to picture what Abbey would look like in each of them.

**Adam: The red one, God I can't wait to see you in it.**

**M.A.: What are you going to do to me when you see me in it?**

**Adam: I'll kiss**

"Adam, what are you doing?" Bianca asks making Adam jump and accidentally push the send button on his phone.

"Texting my mom, you know just checking in. Do you want me to tell her you said hi?" He steers her away from where he was standing so she won't see Abbey and her friend in the store because that can only cause major problems that he does not want to deal with right now.

"Yeah tell her I said hi, so what do you think about these?" she holds up a handful of bras in different colors and styles.

**Adam: Sorry I got to go, but you should definitely get that red nightie. I'm missing you already babe**

**M.A.: I'm gonna get it just for you, I can't wait to put it on for you and I can't wait for you to take it off. Talk to you later xoxoxo**

He looks back at Bianca, "umm…you know for some reason I'm liking the color red, so get the red ones."

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

**ONE MONTH LATER **

Saturday morning, Adam hears the doorbell ring and races downstairs to open it. "Hey sexy," he greets Abbey, kissing her and letting her into the house.

"Well hello to you too, you must have really missed me," she puts her duffle bag at the foot of the stairs. She turns to him with a big smile on her face, "happy official one month anniversary!"

"You do know that we have been together longer than one month, right?" He picks up her overnight bag and motions her to follow him upstairs.

"Technically yes, but you officially asked me to be your girlfriend exactly one month ago," he looks at her a little confused. "Well technically it tomorrow, but we can't spend tomorrow together," he still looks confused. "Adam, I have the text message from you where you ask me to be your girlfriend. You asked me after we saw each other at Victoria's Secret."

Realization finally hits him, "oh yeah, now I remember. I wanted to ask you in person but that wasn't possible and I couldn't wait until Monday for you to be mine." He puts her overnight bag on the floor near the closet, "soo…we have the whole night to ourselves, since my parents and Drew are at one of his hockey games 300 miles away. Is there anything you want to do?"

"It seems to me you already have something in mind," she seductively grabs him by his shirt, pulling him into a heated kiss.

"I may have some ideas," he picks her up and she instinctively wraps her legs around his waist. He gently places her on his bed and starts to trail kisses down her neck. The mood is completely ruined by the growl his betraying stomach makes.

Abbey laughs the laugh that Adam is starting to love, "how about we go feed that hungry stomach of yours and then maybe you can show me some of the ideas you have in mind." He gets off the bed and helps Abbey up, "thanks Boo Boo."

Adam rolls his eyes at the nickname she had given him, "why can't you come up with a manlier name?"

"Like what?" she questions hopping on his back for a piggy back ride down to the kitchen.

"I don't know, just something manlier," he responds.

"Okay, I have another name, but you have to choose between this new one I have come up with and Boo Boo," she bites him gently on the neck, careful not to make a mark. "You ready?" he turns his head and looks up at her and nods his head. He has a feeling his second choice isn't going to be any better, "Pookie bear," she laughs out loud.

"Oh come on, you're kidding right?" they reach the kitchen and he places her on the counter.

She opens her legs for him to get in between, pulling him in close, she kisses his lips tenderly, "I'm dead serious, so now that you have you choices, which do you choose?"

He bows his head in defeat and lets out a sigh, he whispers out his answer, "Boo Boo," he hears her laugh, making him look up at her and smile.

"Oh come on Boo Boo, you make it seem like I'm sentencing you to death," she hears his stomach growl again. "Help me down and I'll make you some breakfast," he helps her down and brings out some eggs and sausage. "So I see you want me to make you some eggs and sausage," he kisses her as confirmation. She smiles into the kiss, "okay, but you have to help. Do you think you can handle making a couple slices of toast for you and I?"

"Of course I can," he grabs some slices of bread and puts them in the toaster, "easy as pie."

She begins to cook the eggs and sausage, Adam comes up behind her and begins to kiss her neck. He begins to trail his hands up and down her body, "Unless you want a burnt breakfast I suggest you stop." She flips the sausage and scrambles the eggs a little more, she is fully expecting him to stop his movements, but instead he begins to lift the bottom of her shirt a little, moving his hands up and down her sides and finally running his fingertips along the bottom of her bra. "Seriously Adam, do not distract me right now. You need to eat," and on cue Adam's stomach growls again.

"Fine but after you're all mine," ever since their first time having sex together, which was about a week ago, Adam can't seem to get enough of Abbey. Sure sex between him and Bianca is still great, but sex with Abbey has been earth shattering for the both of them.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

After breakfast, Adam carries Abbey to his bedroom and places her gently onto his bed. He begins to kiss her just below her earlobe, knowing that the certain spot on her neck gets her extremely turned on. "Adam, stop I think we need to talk."

"We can talk afterwards, I promise," he begins kissing her neck again. She's about to stop him again, but his hands find their way under his shirt and are now massaging her breast deliciously. She moans in response, losing herself to Adam's touch. He takes his hands out from beneath her shirt and he quickly discards her shirt, throwing it to the floor. He unhooks her bra and his mouth quickly finds one of her nipples while his other hand unbuttons her shorts.

His mouth releases her nipple as he gets off of her to make it easier to get her shorts off. He looks down expecting to see underwear, but to his surprise he sees a nicely trimmed patch of hair that's already glistening with her wetness. Knowing that he is the one that makes her wet turns him on more than ever, "fuck," he says out loud and can't help but to dive in and run his tongue through her folds.

"God Adam, you make me so wet, I love how you fuck me," she breaths out knowing that Adam loves when she dirty talks to him during sex. He rewards her dirty talk with a long stroke of his tongue and ending with a flick of his tongue on her clit. "Fuck," Abbey moans out. "More," she pleads to him.

He takes her clit into his mouth and starts twirling his tongue around it making Abbey buck her hips into Adam's face. He takes his middle finger and slowly brings it in and out of her entrance, the dual sensation brings her quickly over the edge and screaming out in pure pleasure.

"And you wanted me to stop so we could talk," Adam says as he is getting out from between her legs.

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't listen to me," she kisses him, moaning when she taste herself on his tongue. "You know it's not fair that I'm the only naked one here," she begins to take off his shirt leaving him in his compression vest; he still isn't comfortable enough with her to show his chest. She begins to take his shorts off and he is quick to help her take them off. "A little eager Boo Boo?" She lies back down on his bed, bringing Adam on top of her and he knows exactly what she wants him to do. Last week they found a new angle in which both their centers come together perfectly, both centers touching each other in the right places causing perfect friction between both clits. She opens her legs and wraps them around Adam's back, he begins grinding his hips, both moan out at the first touching of each other's clits.

He continues his movements and Abbey starts whispering things into his ear encouraging him to continue what he is doing, "oh baby, fuck me just like that. Fuck me like nobody else can, make me yours," her words beginning to work against, it makes her even more wet and closer to her orgasm. "Baby, just like that, don't stop," she screams out more as he speeds up his movements.

"I love when you talk dirty to me," he brings his lips to her neck and makes his mark on her. The feeling of his mouth on her brings her over the edge, she bites his shoulder as she cums and the pain and pleasure this causes Adam makes him cum along with her. He gets off of her and lies down beside her and pulls the cover around them.

She cuddles into his chest and brings her arm across his stomach, in return Adam drapes his arm around her shoulders and brings her closer into him, "I love this," she blurts out without thinking.

"What do you love?" Adam asks as he is slowly drifting off to sleep.

"This, you and I together without any outside stuff bothering us," she holds him a little tighter.

"I know exactly what you mean, no outside pressures from anybody or anything. All that matters is you and I, right here and right now," he kisses her forehead, she looks up and smiles at him and he has to bite down on his tongue to stop three little words from coming out.

They lie there in silence both drifting off to sleep in each other's arms. Two hours later, Adam is the first of the two to wake up, he looks down at Abbey who is still cuddled into him and moves a piece of stray hair that is in her face. "Abbey?" he whispers her name to see if she is still sleeping and when she doesn't respond he feels free to say what he has wanted to say to her since the first time they slept together. "Abs, I know it may not seem like it or you don't feel it, but I love you. To tell you the truth it kinda hit me by surprise, but I'm okay with the fact that I'm in love with you now." He kisses her forehead lovingly and carefully withdraws himself from her, he puts on his boxers and heads to the kitchen for something to eat and drink.

As soon as Adam leaves the room Abbey opens her eyes and squeals and smiles with happiness. _He loves me!_ Excitement runs throughout her body and she feels like she can fly and nothing in this world can ruin the happiness she feels right now all because she now knows Adam loves her.

She gets off the bed and gets dressed in some of Adam's boxers and shirt and heads downstairs. She looks into the living room and doesn't see Adam in there, so then she assumes that he has to be in the kitchen. She walks in and finds him with half his body in the fridge looking for something, she walks behind him quietly, "boo!" she yells out causing him to hit his head on the top of the fridge.

"Ouch," he brings his head from out of the fridge and rubs it. He hears Abbey laughing from behind him, "babe that is so not funny."

She walks to him and rubs his head trying to soothe the pain away, "it's kinda funny to me."

"You know pay back is a real bitch," he quickly kisses her before turning back to the fridge. "Do you want a snack and something to drink?"

"Sure, I'll just have whatever you're gonna have," she walks to the living room and sits on the couch and turns on the TV. Five minutes later Adam walks in and hands her a peanut butter and banana sandwich and a cup of juice, "thanks Boo Boo."

He sits down next to her, "you're are very welcome Baby," he kisses her on the cheek and steals the remote in the process.  
>"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Abbey asks as she takes a bite into her sandwich.<p>

"Well, leaving the house is out of the question for obvious reasons," the last thing he needs is for somebody to see Abbey and him together and tell Bianca. So the only safe place for them is in his house or her house, "I think a movie marathon and some cuddling will be a perfect way to spend some of the day."

"I think that's the perfect plan," they continue to eat their lunch in silence as Adam flips through the channels. "There are probably some good movies on Netflix," Abbey suggests, seeing as Adam hasn't found anything to watch on TV.

"Yeah I think you're right, you know we have over three hundred channels and there is nothing on any of the channels?" He loads up Netflix, "so what are you in the mood for?"

"Umm, a romantic comedy," she takes the remote from his hands and begins to search through the movies. "How about 'Wedding Crasher', it's a rom-com but not really a chick flick." They watch the movie and then Adam picks 'Taken' as their second movie because of the nonstop action. After watching 'Taken', they don't know what to watch next.

"How about a scary movie?" Adam asks. He looks at her because she has not said anything, "what? Why are you looking at me like that?" she has a huge smile on her face and she points to the TV screen. He looks and his heart stops for a second, "hell no Abbey, you are not going to 'Notebook' me."

"Please Adam, this is one of my most favorite movies of all time," she looks at him with pleading eyes and he lets out a breath she knows she has won this battle. "I promise I'll make it up to you later on tonight," she says seductively.

"Oh and what are you planning in that pretty little head of yours?" he lays her down on the couch and opens her legs so he can lie comfortably on top of her.

"Well I'm going to start by making you a great dinner and since you are being a good boy, you will be getting dessert afterwards," she kisses him slowly so he can get the hint that SHE will be his dessert.

"Babe, I'll watch any movie you want as long as I can have you for dessert," he brings his lips to her neck and begins sucking and kissing her lightly. "So I'm thinking we should have a quick appetizer," he adds knowing he has warmed her up a little bit.

"I'm thinking you are right," she replies, pulling him in for another heated and passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>This chapter would have been posted sooner but I had too much food and fell into a food coma for a couple of hours. Sorry for all the mistakes in this chapter I didn't proof read before posting i just wanted to post it so i can start on the next chapter, which will have Bianca and a special surprise she will be bringing Adam.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, but I wish I did

A/N: italics=thoughts

* * *

><p>"Adam, you have to cut the onions a little bit smaller," Abbey smiles at Adam and he slumps a little at hearing that he still needs to cut the onions.<p>

"But Baby, they're hurting my eyes. How about I cut something less lethal?" he rubs his right eye with the back of his hand thinking it was safe to do. "Ouch, it burns," he runs to the kitchen sink and rinses his hands fast and then proceeds to wash out his eye. "Fucking onions, Abs, you can cut the onions and I'll stir the damn sauce."

Abbey laughs at him, "don't be such a baby, it isn't that bad," she takes his spot at the cutting board and Adam takes his spot at the stove. It takes her a minute to finish chopping the rest of the onions, "done," she says smugly. "See it wasn't that hard, you were just exaggerating."

"Yeah, yeah, stop distracting me, I'm trying to cook here," she laughs and he frowns a little. After two minutes of silence Adam let's out an exaggerated sigh, "Babe, is this almost done? My arms are starting to get tired from stirring."

"Really Adam, you're complaining about stirring now?" she finishes cutting the rest of the ingredients for her homemade spaghetti sauce. She proceeds to dump all the cut up ingredients into the pot, "keep stirring for a little bit more and then we can let it simmer for a little bit." She adds some spices into the sauce to give it a little kick and some flavor. She tastes a little bit of it and smiles in satisfaction on how perfect it has come out.

"Hey that's not fair, what about me, don't I get to try it? I mean I am putting a lot of hard work into it," she smiles at him and begins to dip the spoon in the pot. She drops the spoon in the pot as Adam turns her around with a playful expression on his face.

"Adam what are you doing?" she asks curiously.

"I told you I want a taste," he brings his mouth to hers and forcefully inserts his tongue into her mouth. "Mmm, you're right, the sauce does taste good," he tries to let her go but she holds on to him.

"I think you should taste it again," she pulls him into another kiss, it amazes her how compatible they are sexually together. They both want sex all the time, they can hardly get enough of each other. Adam grabs her ass and she gets the message, she jumps up and wraps her legs around him.

He sits her down on the island in the middle of the kitchen, he runs his hands up and down her legs and finally his hands make their way to her breast. "Why do I fucking want you so much all the time? God I just can't get enough of you."

Hearing Adam admit this to her makes her more wet than she has ever been, she takes off the shirt she has on, exposing her perky nipples to him. "Baby, I want you to make love to me right here," he takes off the boxers she is wearing. She spreads her legs open and exposes her wetness to him, he dives in and runs his tongue through her wet folds.

"Baby you taste so good to me," he sucks on her clit and inserts his middle finger into her awaiting hole. Abbey begins frantically thrusting herself into Adam's face, bringing her closer to her climax. He takes out his finger and then quickly inserts a second finger and then begins to pump in and out of her faster while sucking on her clit.

"Oh my God baby, I'm so close. Just like that baby, don't stop," he sucks on her clit a little harder and feels her body go tense and he slows down the movements of both his tongue and fingers, making her orgasm last a little bit longer.

"I guess I don't need to eat any dinner tonight since I already ate," Adam chuckles and goes in to kiss Abbey who thrust her tongue into his mouth to taste herself.

"Mmm, I love tasting myself on you," she kisses him again and this time it is Adam who deepens the kiss.

He pulls out of the kiss and looks at her, "Abbey I have to tell you something."

"Okay, is it something bad," she asks a little concerned.

"No, it's not something bad at least I don't think it's bad. It's about the way I feel about you," she smiles at him knowing he is about to tell her he loves her.

"Okay baby, I'm listening," she gives him a quick kiss.

"Abs, I lo…" Adam is interrupted by the ringing of his phone and he recognizes the ringtone as belonging to Bianca. "Sorry babe, just let me answer this really fast and we will continue this conversation." He answers his phone and walks to the living room. "Hey Bianca, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you, so what are you doing?" she knows that he wanted to be alone today, but she just couldn't go a day without hearing his voice. Plus she got something in the mail today that will make Adam change his mind about being alone today, in fact she is positive he will change his mind.

"I'm actually doing nothing right now, just relaxing and I just had a little snack before I eat dinner," he chuckles at his joke and hears Abbey letting out a soft giggle causing Adam to chuckle again.

"What's so funny?" she is confused as to what is so funny about having a snack before dinner.

"Oh, I'm just watching 'Wedding Crashers'." He watches as Abbey walks to him seductively, she lies him down on the couch and opens his legs so she can lie down between them. She begins kissing his neck and he tilts his head giving her more access. He is getting turned on knowing that he is on the phone with Bianca and has Abbey doing things to him.

"Hello Adam, did you hear what I just said," Bianca says trying to get Adam's attention.

"S…sorry I didn't hear I was a little distracted by the movie," at this point Abbey has successfully pulled off his boxers and is now making her way down to his center and he opens his legs a little wider for her.

"I said I have a surprise for you when I see you and it has to do with a certain toy we have been talking about," she hears Adam moan softly and assumes it's because he is thinking about using said toy on her. Unbeknownst to her, Adam is moaning because Abbey has just taken his clit into her mouth and is sucking and twirling her tongue around him.

"Bianca, can I call you rright back, I need to go to the bathroom," he doesn't wait for an answer he just ends the phone call with her.

"Adam, hello?" Bianca looks at the phone puzzled._ What is going on with Adam, I thought he would be more excited that our strap on came in the mail. _Once again Bianca's mind goes to a dark place, _maybe Adam is cheating on me. I should go over and surprise him and see if he is with anybody._ With a plan in place Bianca packs some clothes and her and Adam's new "toy" into an overnight bag.

Meanwhile back at the Torres house, Adam is coming down from his orgasm and Abbey is now in the kitchen checking on the food that is almost done. She goes back into the living and Adam is now putting on his boxers. "Food's almost done, did you want to eat in the dining room or here in the living room?"

"In the dining room," he walks over to her and kisses her quickly. Just then the doorbell rings and Abbey goes to the kitchen to turn off the stove. Adam opens the door and is surprised to see Bianca standing in front of him. "Bianca, what are you doing here?" he steps outside and closes the door behind him.

Bianca looks at him suspiciously, "Adam, what are you hiding? Why won't you let me in?"

She tries to go around him and into the house, he has to think fast and an idea pops into his head. "I was just going to call you, I have a surprise for you, but you have to wait out here for about ten minutes."

"Okay, but I'm going to wait in my car because I don't want to stand outside and get cold." She quickly kisses him and walks back to her car and Adam runs into his house.

"Abbey, we have a major problem," he sees that she has set the table for them.

"What's the problem? Who was at the door?" she asks looking up while placing glasses and a bottle of apple cider on the table.

"That's the problem, Bianca was at the door and she is not going away and I really need you to do me a favor," he looks at Abbey with pleading yet guilty eyes.

She places her hands on her hips and looks at him with sadness and disappointment, "you want me to leave, don't you?"

He looks down at his hands, "Baby I'm sorry but yes." She rushes past him and up the stairs, he runs up and sees her getting her bag, she puts on some shoes leaving her in Adam's boxers and shirt and she is wiping the tears that are running down her cheek.

"You know Adam this is getting really old, you always pick her over me and I don't know how much longer I can deal with this," she begins to walk out the door.

Adam gently grabs one of her arms and crashes their lips together, "Abs, I love you, please don't give up on me."

"Adam, I love you too and I know you didn't plan on this and you and Bianca have more history than you and I, but sometimes I need you to pick me over her." She looks at him and sees that his eyes are watering.

"Okay from now on if you and I have scheduled time I will not pick her over you," he kisses her quickly and once again has a guilty look on his face. "I need you to wait silently in the kitchen and as soon as Bianca and I are upstairs I need you to sneak out as quietly as possible. I promise this will be the last time I ask you to do something like this."

"Fine, but this better be the last time because the next time I promise I will not go quietly and Bianca will know everything," she threatens him.

"That sounds fair to me, but we have to hurry now because she is waiting in her car to come in the house," they walk down the stairs together and Abbey walks into the kitchen where Bianca will not be able to see her when she walks in. "I'm sorry," Adam tells her again. As he is walking away Abbey grabs his hand and brings him into a passionate kiss sending Adam into a daze.

"Remember that kiss when you're with Bianca because you and I know she will never kiss you like that," to her surprise Adam pulls her into him forcefully.

"Damn it Abs, why do you make me want you so much?" Before she can answer there is loud knocking on the front door, "I promise I will make it up to you in the best way i can think of," he kisses her and she deepens it and Adam lets her, he really can't get enough of her.

They are once again interrupted by Bianca knocking on the door, "Torres, hurry up I'm getting impatient."

"I love you Abs," Adam tells Abbey and gives her one last kiss.

"I love you too Boo Boo," he rolls his eyes at her and she smiles at his annoyance.

Adam walks to the door and opens it to let Bianca in, "Hey Bee, I have an amazing surprise for you that you almost ruined by coming over," he says as he kisses her on her cheek.

"Sorry about that, it's just that I was really missing you today," she begins walking towards the kitchen and Adam quickly gets in her way. "What are you trying to hide Torres?"

"Are you trying to ruin my surprise on purpose?" he asks playfully while guiding her upstairs. "Let's go upstairs and put your stuff away," he takes her hand and pulls her upstairs. Once in his bedroom he closes the door so Bianca won't hear the front door close as Abbey leaves, he looks out his window and sees Abbey walking away in the direction of her house and he starts feeling bad about making her leave but Bianca was and is his first priority. Somewhere along the way Abbey has become his first priority and he has been neglecting his and Bianca's relationship.

When he decided to get in a relationship with Abbey he did not anticipate it to become so confusing and complicating. It's confusing because he now wants to spend all his time with Abbey and is more excited to see her when he should want to spend time with Bianca and be more excited to see Bianca. It is starting to get more complicating because the feelings he has for Abbey are starting to grow and intensify and he is starting to wonder who he loves more. When he is with Bianca he is missing and thinking about Abbey and when he is with Abbey he is missing and thinking about Bianca, _well maybe not today, Bianca didn't even cross my mind once. All that was on my mind today was Abbey and how much I love and want her. Should I take that as a sign that Bianca and I don't belong together anymore?_

"A penny for your thoughts Casa Nova?" she walks up behind Adam and wraps her arms around his waist and places her chin on one of Adam's shoulders.

"Just thinking about my surprise for you and hoping you like it," he feels her bite his neck and turns around to face her. "Come on your surprise is probably getting cold," he gets out of embrace and takes her hand and takes her downstairs to the entrance of the dining room. "Okay close your eyes," he places his hands over her eyes as an extra precaution. He looks at the work Abbey has put into dinner and can't help but to think about how amazing she truly is.

"Can I open my eyes now? It smells delicious," Adam takes his hands off her eyes and she opens them to see a candlelit dinner with spaghetti, garlic bread, and sparkling apple cider all set and ready for them to dig in and eat. "Adam, you really are a Casa Nova. This is so romantic and the food smells delicious and to think I thought you were cheating on me," she laughs at herself while Adam's body tenses up.

"Yeah, that is pretty silly of you, why would I cheat on my perfect and amazing girlfriend," he pulls out her chair for her.

"I am pretty perfect aren't I?" she smiles and leans into kiss Adam who meets her halfway and kisses her tenderly. She grabs Adam's plate and serves him some spaghetti and a slice of garlic bread, "Here you go baby, did you want me to pour you some apple cider?"

"Yes please and thank you for serving me," Adam looks at Bianca and he has a glimpse of their future. He pictures himself walking through the front door from a hard day's work and he sits at the table where Bianca serves him his dinner and gives him a quick kiss to greet him. _That doesn't sound like a bad future at all, it actually sounds pretty good, but at the same time Abbey is the one who actually made the dinner Bianca is only serving it so in actuality Abbey is the one that will make the perfect wife._

"You sure you have a lot on your mind today?" she takes his hand.

"Sorry, just thinking about how amazing you are," he squeezes her hand before letting go. "I am so hungry, let's eat." They begin to eat and once again Bianca sees Adam deep in thought not really paying attention to the food he is eating, it's as if he is on autopilot.

She thinks for a little bit and she knows exactly what can get him out of his head, "so do you remember what we were talking about on the phone earlier?"

"Umm, not really I was kind of distracted," he looks up at her with a guilty expression.

She laughs at him, "trust me you are going to want to hear this, do you remember what we were looking at and shopping for a while back?" Adam looks at her with a vacant expression, "it is something you can use on me when we are having sex."

Adam's eyes light up, "you ordered one and you brought it with you?" Before she has a chance to answer, Adam is already out of his seat and dragging her upstairs and into his room.

"Slow down Casa Nova, we have all night and you can use it on me all night," she runs her fingers up and down his chest.

"Where is it so I can see it?" she goes to her bag and takes it out. She hands it Adam and he turns the box around in his hand and examines it. "Six inches so it's not too big and the harness is easy to put on and adjust. Good pick baby and thank you for not picking the Spider-Man printed one, I know how much you wanted to get it and I greatly appreciate that you didn't get it."

He opens the box and holds the silicone penis in his hand, "how about you go to the bathroom and put it on and I will get in bed and get ready for you, but if you take too long I will start without you."

"I'll be ready in a minute and when I get out I want you in my bed wearing absolutely nothing," he turns her towards the bed and slaps her ass for good measure. He turns and goes to the bathroom and shuts the door. He quickly takes off all his clothes and takes the harness in his hands and he picks up the instructions on how to put it on and sees that it really is easy to figure out. He steps into the harness and adjust the straps to fit him comfortably and snug. He tugs on the penis and moans because the clit insert that is built in rubs him perfectly.

_Now I definitely can't wait to get my gender reassignment surgery_, Adam thinks to himself as he looks down at the strap-on. He steps out of the bathroom and nearly trips over his own feet; there on the bed is a completely naked Bianca with her legs spread open, running her fingers through her folds.

She looks up at Adam who is staring at her and licking his lips, "are you just gonna stand there all day or are you gonna come over here and fuck me?"

"Oh I'm going to fuck you and make you scream my name," he walks to the bed and Bianca sits up and doesn't hesitate to suck on the protruding cock. The insert rubs deliciously against his clit and he lets out a moan. "Bee, that feels so good, but I'm ready to be inside of you," she takes the cock out of her mouth and crashes her lips onto Adam's lips.

He lays her on the bed and he settles himself between her legs, she can feel the silicone penis rubbing against her mound. She wraps her legs around his back and brings him in closer; she feels the cock rub against and between her pussy lips. "Fuck Adam I need you inside me, now," she demands.

"Mi peligrosa belleza, you don't have to ask me twice," he tells her with lust in his eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: next chapter is going to continue this chapter; it was starting to get too long so I decided to cut it in half.

Mi peligrosa belleza= my dangerous beauty according to goggle translate


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi

A/N: Sorry for all the spelling and Grammar errors.

A big thank you to kaila09100 for giving me ideas/suggestions and letting me bounce ideas around and giving me opinions on those ideas

_Italics= a person's thoughts_

**Bold= text messages**

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe this is happening, the only thing that would make this moment perfect is if this silicone cock was real, hopefully that is going to happen soon.<em> "Baby, what are you waiting for, I'm all wet and ready for you," Bianca says bringing Adam out of his thoughts.

"Sorry baby," he kisses his way down to her breast and takes one of her nipples into his mouth and it instantly hardens.

"Get inside me now," She doesn't wait for Adam to respond, she reaches down between them and places the head of the penis at her entrance. He slowly inserts it inch by inch, but once again Bianca is impatient and quickly takes the whole length of it into her. "Fuck Adam, you feel so good," Adam begins to slide in and out of her and the clit insert is rubbing him perfectly as he slides into her.

He kisses her and she instinctively opens her mouth, his tongue finds its way into her mouth. The feeling of her tongue against his turns him on more and he increases his speed starting to slide in and out of her faster and harder bringing them closer to their orgasm. "Babe, I'm so close, I'm not going to last very much longer," he brings his hand on to her right breast and starts squeezing and massaging it, he replaces his hand with his mouth and takes her nipple into his mouth and bites down gently.

Bianca starts to feel a tingle running through her body, Adam switches their position so that Bianca is now on top. He looks up at her and almost cums at the site before him, Bianca is bouncing up and down on the silicone cock but that isn't the part he's focusing on, his eyes are zoomed into the bouncing of her breast and at that moment he believes he has never seen anything so perfect and beautiful in his short life. He lays his feet flat on the bed for leverage and starts meeting her thrusts, as soon as she goes down he thrusts his hips upwards pounding into her hard.

"Baby I'm coming," Bianca's body tenses up and Adam is still continuing to thrust trying to bring upon his own orgasm.

He flips them over again and kisses her neck, a couple of thrust later and he is coming, "Fuck Abs, I love you." He rolls off her and lies beside her.

Bianca looks at Adam who is now taking off the harness, _did he just call me by a different name?_ She decides to ask him straight out, "Adam, what name did you just say?"

_Holy shit did I say Abbey's name when I came? Quick Adam, think fast, _"No, I meant to say 'fuck my abs are hurting'," he mentally pats himself on the back for coming up with such a good lie fast. "Come on and cuddle with me," he says trying to change the subject.

She doesn't hesitate, she quickly cuddles into his side and Adam pulls the covers over them and he remembers doing the same thing with Abbey earlier. _What is wrong with me, I have my beautiful girlfriend in my arms and I'm thinking about Abbey. Fuck I was thinking about Abbey when I was fucking Bianca; there is something seriously wrong with that._

"I gotta say Torres you sure are a natural with our new toy and since summer break is in a week you will be able to come over to my house and use it on me on every surface of my house," she kisses his cheek.

"Summer break is in a week, where the hell did all the time go?" he has been so preoccupied with Abbey and Bianca that he hasn't noticed summer break approaching.

"I know the beginning of our school year didn't start off so great, but we sure are ending it great," they sure have been through a lot but she looks at Adam and knows that all that they have been through is worth it.

"I know and about the beginning of the year, I'm so sorry and I'm glad you have given me a second chance," he looks in her eyes and he knows if she ever finds out about Abbey she will be completely heartbroken and will never forgive him again._ But at least I'll still have Abbey… what is wrong with me, that's a shitty thing to say, but true,_ "I'm just glad we have each other and glad that I have the love of a beautiful and smart woman."

"I know right, you're so luck," she lets out a laugh and starts to get up.

"Wow you're so modest and where the hell do you think you're going?" he pulls her back on to the bed.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom and when I come back out you should be ready in the harness and ready to go again," she gets off the bed and winks at him as she walks out the door.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Monday morning, Eli Goldsworthy is walking towards his locker and sees his best friend slamming his head against his locker. "You know damaging school property is considered a crime and to tell you the truth I'm way too lazy to visit you in jail."

"Good morning to you too Eli," Adam opens his locker and is about to slam the locker door against his head.

"Whoa there buddy, what's wrong with you?" he holds open Adam's locker door to keep Adam from slamming it on his head.

"I forgot about finals, so Bianca and I studied all day Sunday and now my brain feels like it's about to explode." He looks at Eli who is looking at him like he's crazy, "what, I've been kinda busy." He shrugs his shoulders and looks down the hall and sees Abbey looking straight at him, she tilts her head towards what he assumes is an empty classroom and winks at him. He watches her as she goes into the classroom, "Eli, I would like to stand here and talk but I have to go study some Biology."

Adam quickly closes his locker and leaves a confused Eli standing alone at his locker, "but Adam has Chemistry." He decides to follow Adam, he sees him go into a classroom and walks to the door. He looks through the glass window and is in complete surprise because just on the other side of the door, Adam and Abbey are in a heated make out session.

"Hey Eli, what are you looking at?" Bianca asks trying to see through the glass window and into the classroom.

"Shit Bianca, you scared me," he turns to look at her and tries his best to hide what is going on in the classroom. "Come on, let's go try and find Adam, I thought I saw him go into the cafeteria, you know how much he loves to eat."

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"Baby, I missed you yesterday," Abbey sits on one of the desk.

Adam follows her and she brings him into her, he looks into her eyes, "I love how green your eyes are, they're beautiful," she smiles at his compliment. "But do you know what I love more than your eyes," she shakes her head, "I love your smile and the sound of your laughter," he is cut off by Abbey's lips.

"I love all those things about you too," she runs her fingers through his hair. "Actually I love everything about you," she brings him into another heated and passionate kiss. They are interrupted by the beeping of Adam's phone.

**Eli: Dude, Bianca is looking for you and she almost found you studying for "BIOLOGY"**

**Eli: and before you ask yes I did see you and Abbey making out**

"Let me guess, Bi**a**nca's texting you?" Abbey says a little annoyed at how once again their alone time is interrupted.

"No, it was Eli, he says Bianca is looking for me." He untangles himself from Abbey, "I will text or call you later. I love you baby and I was thinking that maybe we can meet up at your house sometime this week after school."

"Okay, what day?" she is expecting him to want to check with Bianca first but the next words that come out of his mouth surprise her.

"How about you pick and tell me what day you want me to come over," he hasn't the slightest idea why he is letting her chose the day, he once again is making Abbey his number one priority.

"Well since I only spent a little time with you this weekend how about today after school and since it's finals week we get out of school at twelve. That is going to leave us with a lot of time together and we can fit some studying into our make out schedule." He can tell she is already coming up with things for them to do later on and he smiles at how adorable she can be.

"Sounds perfect as long as we can also fit lunch into the schedule," they start to make out again and once again they are interrupted by Adam's phone.

**Eli: Seriously man, you need to come to the cafeteria, I can only distract Bianca for so long. She is starting to get impatient and an impatient Bianca is a scary Bianca.**

**Adam: Okay, I'm on my way. Thanks for covering up for me, I owe you big time**

**Eli: Yes you do and you owe me details on how you ended up cheating on Bianca AGAIN!**

**Adam: Ok I promise I will tell you everything**

"Okay, now I really have to go, Eli says Bianca is getting impatient and what kinda friend would I be if I keep subjecting him to the wrath that is Bianca." He looks into her eyes, "Abs, I love you, please don't ever doubt that."

"I won't forget and you don't forget how much I love you Mr. Torres," she kisses him one last time and then pushes him towards the door.

As soon as he is out the door he goes into a full sprint, he makes it to the cafeteria and spots Bianca, Eli, and Clare sitting at a table in the middle of the cafeteria. He reaches the table and leans down to kiss Bianca on the cheek, "sorry babe for keeping you waiting I needed to ask the teacher a question about the final." He looks at Eli with a thankful expression and Eli just nods in response, "hi everybody, did I miss anything interesting?"

"Nope, just Bianca about to rip my head off because you were taking too long," Eli says glaring at Bianca.

"First of all that is such an exaggeration, I wasn't going to rip anybody's head off, but I was getting impatient." She goes and sits on his lap and whispers, "so I was thinking since we get out of school early maybe you could come over," she nibbles on his earlobe. "Plus my mom won't be home until ten tonight."

"Babe, I would love to go, but I already have a study session planned with a friend," he smiles at her apologetically.

"What? Fine then, I'll study with you guys, it can be a study group. So who's your study partner?" she asks and takes a sip of her Dr. Pepper.

"Um," Adam goes through his list of friends, trying to think of someone that Bianca doesn't know. "His name is Joe and he's in my math class, you know how much trouble I have in math and Joe is a pretty good teacher." He chances a glance toward Eli, he is shaking his head and holding in a laugh at Adam's lame excuse to spend some time with Abbey.

"Bianca, you know I want you to study with us, but Joe's parents have a strict one friend limit at his house, he can't have more than one friend over at a time," Adam mentally pats himself on the back. _I definitely pulled that one out of my ass._

"Fine I guess I can study by myself. I'll be missing you," she kisses his lips.

"I'll miss you more," he hears Eli gag and Clare hits his arm making him stop.

"Geez, go get a room," Eli says which causes Clare to hit him again.

"Come on Eli, they are so cute," she looks at Adam and Bianca and can clearly see how in love they are. "You guys are so cute, don't let Eli tell you anything different."

"Clare, we are not cute, but I will accept hot, sexy, and…nope that's it, hot and sexy." He smiles at Bianca as she rolls her eyes at him.

The bell rings signaling that their first finally is going to begin in ten minutes, Adam says bye to Clare and Eli and walks Bianca to her class.

"Good luck on you finals today, I won't be able to see you at the intermission because I have to talk to my English teacher about the essay portion of the test," Bianca quickly tells Adam. "Stop frowning, it's your fault we won't be seeing each other after school."

"I can come over after I study?" he states and asks at the same time. _Abbey won't mind me leaving a little bit earlier than expected._

"Sounds good, but you better go or you'll be late for you final," she gives him a good luck kiss before going into her class.

Adam runs over to his class and finds a seat, but as soon as his butt hits the chair, Drew is calling him to come outside to talk to him.

"What's up bro?" he asks curious as to why Drew needs him.

"Mom says she needs you home right after school lets out," he turns to leave.

"Why?" Adam calls out his brother.

"Well she and Dad won't be home 'til late and I'll be at Katie's, so somebody needs to watch the house," he turns to leave again.

Once again Adam stops him, "but there's isn't anybody at the house right now."

"Mom was watching sixty minutes again, something about robberies and now she doesn't want to leave the house empty," he shrugs his shoulders and this time he runs away from Adam and towards his class.

Adam laughs at his mom's craziness before walking back into his class and takes his seat. He takes out his phone to text Abbey about the change of plans.

**Adam: Hey beautiful, there's a change of plans**

**AR: I swear if you tell me you're cancelling, I will never talk to you again!**

**Adam: Relax, instead of going to your house, we are going to my house. My mom wants me home right after school, something about not wanting to leave the house unattended. Class is starting, see you at the intermission. I love you and I already miss you and good luck on your test.**

**AR: Good luck to you too, so where did you want to meet at the break?**

**Adam: How about the storage closet on the second floor?**

**AR: Ok, I'll see you later. I love you and miss you more.**

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

After Adam's test he rushes out of his class and up to the second floor storage closet and to his surprise Abbey is already there waiting for him. "Hey beautiful, you don't know how much I've missed you," he brings her into him.

"Like I told you before, I love and miss you more," she plays with the hairs on the nape of his neck and brings him into a kiss.

"How about we say we love each other equally," he looks into her eyes and at this moment in time he thinks it's possible that he loves Abbey more than he loves Bianca.

"Fine, I guess we can say we love each other equally. So did you want to order out for lunch or did you want me to make something for you?"

"I want you to cook me something, I love the way you cook. You're gonna make the perfect wife," he says without even thinking, but doesn't regret saying it.

"Oh so now we're getting married?" she flashes him a mega watt smile. _I wonder if he has ever said that to Bianca._

"Maybe," he kisses her quickly and exits the storage closet leaving her in there smiling to herself.

She waits a minute before exiting the closet and walks to her next class still smiling. She is so in her head that she doesn't see Bianca and bumps right into her, "sorry," she says before continuing to walk away still not realizing she bumped into Bianca.

"Why don't you watch where you're going," Bianca yells at Abbey, effectively stopping Abbey in her tracks.

Abbey looks at Bianca and would normally say something mean in return, but not even Bianca can ruin her good mood. "Bianca, I'm tired of this feud between you and I and I'm getting tired of fighting. So why don't we just call it a truce and move on."

Bianca looks at Abbey as if she has just grown a second head, but can't help but agree with her, "Okay, but that doesn't mean we are going to be friends."

"Okay, well have a good day," Abbey walks away and into her class room and Bianca does the same.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Drew and Katie are walking out of school when Drew see Bianca walking towards her car, "Hey Bianca, where's Adam?"

"He's going to a friend's house after school for a study session," she sees a confused look on Drew's face.

"No he's not, my mom told me to tell him that he needs to be home right after school," he informs her.

"Oh, I wonder why he didn't text me and tell me? I don't know maybe he is so stressed about his finals that it just slipped his mind," she begins to get in her car.

"Maybe you should surprise him with some food, you know how much he loves food," he smiles thinking he has come up with such a brilliant idea but he has no idea what he has just set into motion. He has no idea that Adam is going to be home alone with the one person Bianca has forbidden him to have any contact with, "oh and there should be a spare key under a fake rock next to the front door, so you can just walk in and surprise him."

Bianca closes her car door and rolls down her window, "thanks Drew, I think I'll pick up something at the Dot and take it to him. I'll see you guys later," she waves bye to Drew and Katie and drives off to surprise Adam.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or its characters

A/N: Once again sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes

Thank you again to kaila09100 for giving me ideas and letting me use them and also thank you to everybody else who has given me ideas/suggestions for this story.

* * *

><p>"Thanks baby that grilled chicken sandwich was perfect," he comes up behind her and kisses her cheek as she cleans up their lunch.<p>

"You're welcome," she finishes cleaning and takes his hand and leads him up to his bedroom. Adam lies down on the bed and gets comfortable, his phone beeps.

He looks at where his phone is and groans, "Babe, can you please get my phone?"

She walks over to his phone and puts in his pattern code, "it's your mom and she wants to make sure you're home."

"Answer her for me please," he sticks out his lower lip.

"Okay," she types out a quick message and sends it. Curiosity gets the best of her and she checks Adam's text messages and is surprised to see she is no longer filed under M.A., now she is AR in his phone. "When did you change my name in your phone?"

"A couple days ago," he answers nonchalantly.

A question pops into her head, "does Bianca know you password to your phone?"

"No, the only one who knows it is you. I feel like I don't have to hide or want to hide anything from you. If you were to ask for all my passwords I would gladly write them down for you," he shrugs his shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal.

She places his phone back on his desk and walks over to his dresser so she can dress into something more comfortable. She moves some of his boxers around looking for her favorite pair, she finds the boxers she is looking for and takes them out. She does a double take at what she sees at the bottom of his drawer, she takes it out by the straps.

"Adam, when did you get this and did you and Bianca use it?" she holds up the strap on and shows Adam.

"Bianca got it for us and yes we used it, but when I was using it on her I was thinking about you," he goes to grab it but she moves it out of his grasp.

"Did you thoroughly wash it?" she asks.

"Yes…why?" he asks slowly.

"Maybe instead of imagining using it on me, you can put it on and actually use it on me." She hands it to him and pulls him into a passionate kiss, showing him how much she is turned on thinking about him using it on her.

He breaks the kiss and heads to the bathroom, he quickly puts on the strap on, _I can't believe I'm doing this again, but with Abbey._ He walks out of the bathroom in time to see Abbey taking off her panties, he walks over to her and helps her take off her bra. He leads her to the bed and lies down between her legs.

He kisses his way down to her breast and takes one of her nipples into his mouth while running one hand down her stomach to her already wet center. He runs his middle finger through her folds, spreading her wetness all around getting her ready for him to slide in the silicone penis.

"Okay, I'm ready for you to put it in," she opens her legs a little wider and he places the head of the penis at her entrance. He slowly begins to insert it, inch by inch and he sees her wince in pain causing him to stop.

"Do you want me to stop?" he watches her shake her head no.

"It's just you never been this deep before, just give me a minute," he holds still not thinking about his comfort even though his arms are killing him from holding himself up. "Okay, go ahead," he once again begins to move the cock inch by inch until it's all the way in.

He begins to suck on the sensitive spot on her neck making her moan out his name, he slowly begins to slide in and out of her wanting everything to last. He brings his lips to hers and kisses her slowly trying to convey all the love he feels for her.

"Adam, you feel so good inside me," she lets out a loud moan as Adam hits a sweet spot inside her. He begins to increase his speed a little and both of them begin breathing hard and loudly moaning each other's name.

They are so caught up in each other and in the moment that they do not hear Bianca's car pull into the drive way. Bianca happily gets out of her car and heads to the front door and looks to the ground and finds the fake rock that contains the spare key. She inserts the key and opens the door and walks in looking into the living room and does not see Adam in there. So she walks into the kitchen and sets the food onto the counter and makes her way to the dining room and is surprised to see that Adam isn't in there either.

She is about to walk down into the den thinking he is there playing games instead of studying and has one foot on the first step before she hears a loud moan coming from Adam's room. Her heart begins to beat fast and she makes her way quickly and quietly up the stairs, as she gets closer to Adam's room, the moans become louder and she can hear the light squeaking of Adam's bed.

"Oh Abs, you feel so good to me," Bianca hears Adam moan out. Hearing this causes her heart to stop and her stomach to drop. She now knows that Adam did call her a different name when they were having sex the other day. She walks to Adam's door and sees that the door is cracked open enough for her to see in and what she sees completely breaks her heart.

On the bed is Adam having sex with Abbey with what she assumes is the strap on she bought for them. But the thing that hurts her most is how gentle and loving Adam is being with Abbey and he is looking directly into her eyes, something he has never done with her. Half of her wants to burst into the room and the other half is telling her to walk away and try to pretend what she has seen never happened.

She hears Adam tell Abbey he is close and in that instant she decides to just walk away, she doesn't know what she is going to do about their relationship but they have been through too much for her to act on impulse and burst into the room. So she turns around and quietly makes her way down stairs and into the kitchen to get the food, she then walks out the front door and puts the spare key back where she got it from. She gets in her car and drives away with tears running down her face and a million thoughts running through her head.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Adam takes off the strap on and places it under the bed deciding he will clean and disinfect it later. He gets up and puts on his clothes; he turns to Abbey who is still on the bed with a huge smile and a look of pure bliss on her face. "Abs I'm hungry again, how about I make us something this time?"

"Yup sure, whatever you say," Adam can tell her or ask her anything and she would agree with him because right now she is on cloud nine and not looking to come down anytime soon.

She hears Adam laugh and she glares playfully at him, "I'll be downstairs in the kitchen whenever you're ready to come down."

He walks into the kitchen and he can swear he smells cheeseburger and fries, he looks outside to the driveway and doesn't see any vehicles there. He shrugs his shoulders thinking that it's probably his mind playing tricks on him. He looks in the fridge for something to eat and he hears a fully clothed Abbey walking into the kitchen.

"How about we eat something healthy, I can make us a fruit salad," he begins to take out various fruits and takes them to the island. He begins to cut the fruit and putting them into two bowls and without him even asking Abbey begins helping him clean up. "Yup, I definitely want to marry you."

"Why because I can cook and clean?" she laughs and grabs her bowl of fruit and walks downstairs to the den, turning on the TV.

Adam follows her with his own bowl of fruit, "yes because you can cook and clean, but it's more than that. You do things without me even asking you to do them and why are we watching TV down here and not upstairs in the living room?"

"I do things for you because I love you and I want a little change of scenery because we always watch TV upstairs or in your room, we never watch TV down here," She puts down the remote settling on watching a talk show about cooking and arts and crafts.

"I love you more than I love…" he stops himself from finishing the sentence.

"More than Bianca?" she asks him hoping that is what he was about to say.

"Sometimes I do love you more and on other days I love you both the same and that was never supposed to happen. Bianca was always supposed to remain my number one priority, but now as the days go on, you are becoming my number one." He looks at her and can't help but copy the smile that is playing on her lips; he leans in and gives her a quick peck on her lips.

"You don't know how happy that makes me feel," she lays her head on his shoulders and begins watching TV and eating her fruit and Adam does the same.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Tuesday morning Adam walks to Bianca's locker and sneaks up behind her, he hugs her from behind, "hey baby, I tried calling you last night."

"Sorry I was tired and I fell asleep," she continues to get her things from her locker before turning to face him. "Adam, you do love me right?"

"Of course I do, why do you ask?" he looks at her with curiosity.

"I'm just asking because you don't really show it anymore like you used to," she looks into his eyes and can see guilt flash quickly in his eyes. He looks behind her and sees that he is trying to hide a smile and she looks behind her and sees Abbey turning the corner.

"I promise this summer is going to be our summer and I'll show and tell you everyday how much I love you," he goes to kiss her cheek but instinctively she pulls away. "Bee are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I'm just stressed about finals. Are we going to see each other after school or do you have another study session to go to?" She puts a fake smile and takes his arm making him walk her to class.

"No study session today so how about you come over my house and we can have lunch and watch some TV," they make it to her class room and Adam peers in and sees Abbey with her friend Veronica. He waves at her without thinking, "shit, sorry Bianca, I know you don't like her."

"No, its okay she and I have a truce," he looks at her with a surprised look on his face.

"Um, okay cool," he kisses her cheek and this time she crashes their lips together knowing Abbey is watching them and this brings about déjà vu of the time in the elevator and how Adam didn't want to kiss her in front of Abbey. Still kissing him she does the math and realizes that, that was over a month ago and she breaks away from the kiss, _Adam has been cheating on me for more than a month._

Now knowing that this thing between Adam and Abbey has been going on behind her back for over a month devastates her and she feels like crying but once again she buries her feelings and saves them for later. "You should get to class, I'll see you after school," she gives him a peck on the lips and gently pushes him out the door.

"Bye and good luck on your test," he walks to the door and turns around to wave goodbye to Abbey.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Bianca and Adam are currently sitting on the couch in the den, "Bianca, are you okay, you haven't said anything since we got here." He looks at her and can see tears slowly running down her face, she looks into his eyes and he knows that she knows about himself and Abbey's relationship. He doesn't know what to say to her, he sits back on the couch and looks out the window.

"Why would you do this to me? I thought you loved me," she wipes her tears away and starts to gain control of her emotions.

"Bianca, I... this has nothing to do about the way I feel about you. I love you so much, but I really can't tell you why I did it. I promise you it isn't because I don't love you," he takes her hand in his and takes it as a good sign that she doesn't pull away.

Bianca decides to test Adam by questioning him on the things she already knows, "I have a couple of questions and don't answer them until I finish asking them all. How long has this been going on? Are you sleeping with her and how many times? Did you call out her name when you and I were having sex on Saturday? My last question is a question I don't want to ask but I need to know and I need you to be honest with me, do you love her?"

Adam decides to be one hundred percent truthful when he answers her questions, but is reluctant because he does not want to hurt her more than he already has. "It has been officially going on for a month and a couple days, but unofficially I don't know maybe a month and a half to two months." He takes a breath before answering the next question, "yes she and I have had sex as to how many times, not more than ten times," he hesitates again because now the questions are harder to answer but he knows her must tell her the truth. "Yes I called out her name when we were having sex on Saturday and as for the last question…yes I do love her. I didn't want or expect it happen, but it did." He looks at her and she is not showing any emotion, "Bianca I'm sorry, please say something."

She comes up with a decision about what she wants to do about her and Adam's relationship, "I'm not going to break up with you because I think we can work through this, but I need you to cut all ties between you and Abbey. If you can do as I ask then we can still be together. Do you think you can do as I ask and are you willing to do as I ask to save our relationship?"

Thinking about not speaking or seeing Abbey anymore breaks his heart and it's at this moment he realizes what he needs to do. "Bianca, we need to break up and it's not because I'm choosing her over you. It's because I don't deserve you, you deserve someone who is going to love you and only you."

"What about Abbey, are you going to stay with her?" He looks down at his hand, "you got to be fucking kidding me; you are going to stay with her. You are choosing her over me," she gets up off the couch. "Why don't you be a man and just tell me the truth that you are choosing her over me."

"Bianca…"

"Adam, is that you?" Mrs. Torres calls from upstairs.

"Yeah mom, I'll be up in a second," he looks back at Bianca apologetically.

"I better go, I hope you and that bitch have a good life," she walks out the den's sliding door not giving Adam a chance to say anything else.

Adam takes a deep breath and walks upstairs, "hey Mom, what's up and why are you home so early?" His dad walks into the kitchen followed by Drew.

Adam and Drew look at each other confused wondering what could possibly be going on, "Andrew, Adam, your father was offered a job as a partner at a law firm about a week ago. He and I have been discussing whether or not he should accept this offer and in the end we decided that he should take the offer."

"That's awesome Dad," Drew says as he hugs his father.

"Yeah Dad, congrats," he also goes in for a hug.

"Well I'm glad you guys support me on my new partnership because we are going to have to move," he looks at his wife who nods her head for him to continue. "After school lets out we will be moving to Miami, Florida."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or its characters and if I did I would let Drew have one wish and that wish would be to bring Adam back to life.

A/N: Last chapter of this story…finally. It took me a while but I finally got here.

Once again sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes.

* * *

><p>It's the last day of school and Adam has just finished taking his last final. He spots Abbey waiting for him at his locker. "Hey Abs," he greets her and he begins taking out all his things from his locker and stuffing them into his backpack.<p>

"So when do you leave for Florida?" she is really trying to accept the fact that she might possibly never see him again and this breaks her heart, Adam is her first love.

"Our flight is at 9:15 tonight," he zips up his backpack and turns to her. He sets down his backpack and brings her into a hug. "I'm really going to miss you," he cups her cheek and brings her in for a quick kiss.

"Are you sure you don't want to do the whole long distant relationship thing?" When Adam told her that he is moving to Florida they both came to the decision that it would be best if they broke up with each other on good terms. Her mom always says that if you love something let it go and if it comes back it, it's yours and if it doesn't, it never was yours.

"We would be kidding ourselves if we said that a long distance relationship between us would work and if you and I are meant to be, we will see each other again," he picks up his backpack and takes Abbey's hand and begins walking to the front doors of Degrassi. They reach the front steps, "I'm really going to miss be around you," he brings her in for another hug.

"Adam, come on," he pulls away from Abbey and sees his mom waving at him from the family car.

"I better go, I love you Abs," he kisses her quickly and begins to walk towards the car.

"Adam, wait," Abbey runs to him and hugs him tightly, "I love you too. You are my first love. I'll miss you so much."

He brings their lips together one last time, "I'll miss you too, bye Abbey." He gets into the car and his mom drives away, leaving a brokenhearted Abbey behind.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"Okay Mom, I'm all done packing my carryon," Adam tells his mom who is in her room packing her and her husband's carryon bags.

"Ok sweetie, can you make sure Drew is all packed and ready to go? Tell him we will be leaving in about twenty minutes. While you are doing that I have to call the moving service to make sure they ship the rest of our things to Miami." Adam can tell his mom is stressed so he does what she has asked without any complaints.

"Andrew, mom said you better be packed because we are leaving in twenty," Adam tells Drew who is currently stuffing things into his carryon.

"Almost done," they hear the doorbell ring, "you better get that because I need to finish packing."

Adam runs downstairs to open the door and is surprised to see who is standing before him, "Bianca, what are you doing here?"

She goes to sit down on the bench that is on the porch, "I heard you are leaving tonight and I just wanted to say bye to you."

He sits next to her, "yeah we're leaving in about twenty minutes." They sit there for a minute without talking, "Bee, I'm so sorry how things turned out between you and me. Please know I never meant to hurt you."

"I'm sorry too, I really thought you and I were going to last. We both are young though and it just isn't our time that is if you and I end up being meant to be." She moves closer to Adam and lays her head on his shoulder.

He kisses her head, "I love you Bee and I'll miss you." Just then Adam's mom comes out of the house with two carryon bags.

"Adam get your bags we have to go," she looks at Bianca and smiles, she would never say it out loud but she is going to miss her. She was good for Adam, she made him happy. Mama Torres places the two bags on the floor and walks to Bianca, "come give me a hug Bianca." Mrs. Torres gives Bianca a tight squeeze before letting go, "take care of yourself and focus on school. I know you are going to be successful in all that you do, I believe in you."

"Thank you Mrs. Torres, that means a lot coming from you," Bianca brings Mama Torres into another hug, "goodbye Mrs. Torres."

"Bye Bianca, be good and take care," Mrs. Torres retrieves the two bags she left on the floor and walks towards the car to dispose of them.

Adam stands up and wraps his arms around Bianca, "bye mi peligrosa belleza."

"Bye Casa Nova," she gets out of his embrace and quickly turns and walks away as she wipes the tears that are coming out of her eyes, but what she doesn't know is Adam is also wiping the tears that are flowing out of his eyes.

He runs up the stairs to his room and gets his carryon and then runs back downstairs and into the car and to his surprise Drew is already in the car waiting for everybody, "what took you so long?" Drew sees that Adam's eyes are red and puffy, "look bro I know it's hard to move away from your girl, I mean I had to break up with Katie, but there is going to be lots and I mean lots of sexy women in Miami. Plenty of fish in the sea," he side hugs Adam and then hits him in the head, "stop crying and think of all the loving you and I are going to get, best way to get over a girl is to get under a new one."

Adam and Drew let out a laugh as their parents get in the car, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing Mom, just an inside joke between two brothers," Drew says while smirking at Adam.

Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Adam and Drew are both looking at the in-flight menu looking for something to eat, "Drew, can you switch seats with me, I need to talk to your brother."

"Sure Mom, no problem," Drew gets up and sits down next to his dad across the aisle.

"Adam, I need to talk to you about something," Adam puts down the menu and gives his mom his undivided attention. "The new medical insurance your dad is getting from his new job covers the whole family, and in the policy there is a clause that will cover gender reassignment surgery." Mama Torres sees Adam's eyes light up and she can't help but smile, "there is a doctor in Miami who specializes in gender reassignment surgery and your dad and I have made an appointment for you to go and get a consultation with him. I have already spoken to him and he said there will be three surgeries spaced out in three months each stage and he said there will be a lot of down time and pain, do you really want to go through it all? When we go for the consultation you will learn more, but I want to make sure this is what you really want."

"Mom, you have no idea how much I have dreamed of waking up in the body I am meant to be in, I don't care how long it takes or how painful it's going to be because in the end it will be worth it," he hugs his mom and begins to cry with the happiness he is feeling. "Thank you so much for letting me do this, I know how hard it was for you to let go of Gracie so this means so much to me. Thank you mama I love you so much."

"You're welcome and sure I lost a daughter but I gained a son who makes me proud every day. Do you want to know when the appointment is?" He nods his head, "Monday morning and he said that you already being on testosterone puts you ahead of schedule, so that's a good thing." Mama Torres hears the flight attendants making their way down the aisle; she hugs Adam one more time before getting up and switching seats with Drew again.

"So what did Mom want to talk to you about?" Drew asks while once again looking through the in-flight menu.

"You are not going to believe it, I'm finally going to get the body I was meant to have, Mom and Dad are letting me get gender assignment surgery." Adam looks like he is going to burst with happiness causing Drew to feel the same.

"That's great bro, but that means when you are all healed up I'm going to be your trainer and get you in shape," he flexes his biceps making Adam laugh.

"That sounds awesome, I can't wait to be able to show off my body," the flight attendant comes by and the brothers order their food and drinks. They begin eating and talking about all the things they are going to do together in Miami once Adam's surgeries are complete. Mama Torres looks at her sons and smiles at how happy they are and how they are planning to do things together, she looks at her family and knows that they are all going to be alright because they have each other.

* * *

><p>AN: This is the end of this story and sorry for it being short. The next story is going to begin after Adam's surgeries are complete and healed. If anybody has a title suggestion for the next story feel free to tell me, I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks for reading and I will try to get the first chapter of the new story up sometime this week or early next week.

Also tell me if you think I should introduce Becky into the next story because I am really thinking about introducing her into it.


End file.
